Megami nightmare
by Benji Himura
Summary: Keiichi hoped that he would get a peaceful life with Belldandy in the shrine. But after they move in a stranger will arrive,with him sadness for the goddess. For the goddeess her only hopes is that she can help the stranger and her beloved to happiness.
1. And in a rainy night…

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter one: And in a rainy night…

 Is a cold and rainy night. On the shrine Belldandy say:

Keiichi is better you close the windows. Is getting very cold now.

And the young man nod. And he say:

It sure is. Don't even seen like is spring.

And the goddess nod agreeing with him. Very later on the night both of then are on they respectives rooms sleeping. And the rain keep falling strongly. Running over the shrine steps a young man with long black hair wearing black clothes with a white shirt is holding over his shoulders a young woman with long light brown hair, two cat like ears with light brown fur, a same color tail, she is wearing a brown leather jacket and a brown leather tight skirt that go to the middle of her thighs, under the jacket a tight white shirt, brown stockings, brown boots, thigh high black stockings, brown leather gloves and a red bandana on her neck. The young man has a katana on his waist. On his back have several arrows nailed on his flesh. On his left leg have a deep gash on his thigh. On his left arm have a broken and cracked gauntlet. He have many cuts on his arm. His face is dirty with blood. The girl that is conscious say:

Master you don't have to carry me anymore.

And he say:

Don't say that. You are very hurt. You broke your leg and they almost killed you.

And she also have many wounds. And she say:

But you are hurt too.

And he say:

Stay still Kourou. We are near of the shrine. In there we will be safe. They can't get in the holy ground.

And he pass by the torii of the shrine. He enter on the main building of the shrine. It is empty taking out a Buda statue. The young couple is dripping water and blood on the waxed floor. He close the door and ignite a small metal blue flame on his right hand. It lights the large room and he walk to a corner. He dismiss the flame and carefully put the cat girl on the floor. And she say:

Master you have to rest.

And he say:

I will.

And he walk to the statue and see some candles. He light then with his flame and the room light up. He walk to her and sit on the floor tired. He pick from a small bag pack dry blanket and he say:

Get on it. I will watch.

And she say:

No. now I have to remove the arrows. They can be poisoned.

And he nod. She carefully remove the arrows from him. He grit his teeth in pain and hold up screams. And later she toss the last arrow on the floor. And she bandage his wounds with bandages taken from the bag pack. And she say:

Rest master. I will watch.

And he say:

I will watch. You have been thru a hard ordeal. You deserve some rest.

And she nod and lean on his also wet body. She cover him too and she fell in sleep. Sometime pass and the exhaustion and the blood loss make his fall on sleep too. She wake up and look at him. And she say:

You are a poor liar master.

And she get up and laid him carefully on the floor. She put his head over the bag pack as it was a pillow and cover him. A lightning fall and she remove her red bandana and she tie it gently on his long hair. She take her belt. A large black leather belt. She put it beside him. She carefully take out from her hands the gloves. She remove her jacket and fold it neatly and put it beside him. Now only wearing the boots, the skirt, the white shirt and the stockings she move to him and kindly kiss him on the lips. And she say:

Sayonara master. I really loved to serve you.

And she get up with tears and begun to walk away. On the door she Belldandy on her goddess attire. And Belldandy say:

Why you are leaving your master alone and wounded in here?

And Kourou say:

I have too. My master is being chased because of me. I am a spirit. Some demons are after me. My master rescued me but he got hurt. Please megami-dono heal him with your powers. And say to him that I really love him and that I want to him move on o his life.

And Belldandy say:

You can say it by yourself. If you truly love him stay here with him the demons can't get in.

And Kourou say:

I know. But more than anything I wish to him a happy life. With or with out me. I can't bear the thought of him getting hurt because me again.

And she say:

If he love you back he will do anything to save you.

And Kourou say:

He is my master. My friend. My family and my mate. I wish to protect him. This is the only way that I can think of.

And she say:

Why you serve him?

And she say:

I serve him because I want to. We bonded by my wish and his acceptance. We become friends and family living together for many years. And mates by the love that grew during the years.

And Kourou pass beside Belldandy and say:

Please don't let my master die.

And Belldandy say:

I will help him. But please think over this again.

And Kourou say:

I am firm on my decision. Tell him that I love him. And that to him move on my death. Tell him that I will always keep him on my heart.

And Belldandy nod. Another lightning fall. Kourou leave the shrine and run away. Belldandy kneel beside the young man and heal him. Running away from the shrine Kourou leap over a tree and move with an amazing speed and dexterity on the branches. And she hear Belldandy voice:

Why you are moving away so fast?

And Kourou think:

Why you can speak to my mind?

And the goddess say:

Is a very powerful spell. I want to know more about you.

And Kourou smile on the rain and on the cold night and she say:

I am putting more distance as I can between master and me. So when he wakes the demons will be away. And he will be out of danger.

And Belldandy say:

You said that you two are together for years. How you two met?

And Kourou say:

I guess that I can remember of my most happy years now. Since I am going to die I want to recall my most treasured memories.

Belldandy smile sadly on the shrine still healing the unconscious young man. And she say:

You can still live. I can help you. I can use my powers to vanquish the demons.

And Kourou say:

They are not the first group. And they will not be the last. My presence attract then.

And Belldandy say:

You are a spirit of the earth. And animal force. Why the demons try to attack you?

And Kourou say:

I am bonded to him. I serve a human. And with that I gained more powers and energy. The demons want to steal the powers and the energy from me. They also want to kill him. Steal his soul to gain his own powers.

And Belldandy say:

His powers?

And Kourou say:

He is not a normal human. He was trained by an old demon hunter and his family. That hunter was a good yokai. He took him under his guard when very young. And he gained many abilities with the training. He can kill demons and yokais. He have a very strong energy.

And Belldandy say:

I have heard of the hunters. But they was extinguished many years ago.

And Kourou say:

He is the last living hunter.

And Belldandy say:

Why you serve him?

And Kourou say:

When I had only six years old I was a puppy in the best way to explain it. I was an orphan. I walked on the woods and small villages searching for food and shelter. It never lasted more than a couple of days. Stray dog packs and stray cats banded to fight me. Demons too. I could only run. Once some demons was chasing me. I was very wounded and weak. They was about to kill me. And he appeared. He killed the demons. They was very weak. But for a kid who was starving and wounded they was too strong. I thought that he would kill me too. I fainted tired. When I woke I was on a small shack. It was old but it have walls and the wind or the rain couldn't get inside. On the center of the small shack it had a metal bucket with a fire in there. Beside it have a large pile of wood. And some food and water. I proceeded to eat the food not caring about anything. I noticed later that I was covered with a cloak. It was his cloak. But in that moment I only cared to eat.

And Belldandy say:

What happened?

And Kourou say:

I also failed to notice that he was sitting on there too. He only watched while I was eating. And it was the first time that I have eaten a warm meal. When I finished eating, I sited on the wood floor and noticed the cloak. It was the reason that I was feeling warm. My clothes back then was only an old ripped sheet and some panties that I stole from a clothes line a long time before that incident. I looked around and see him. I scared backed up to a corner. He only stayed on the same place and said in a soft tone that he was not going to hurt me. And if he was he would not wait to me wake up. Or feed me. Still feeling suspicious I walked closer and sited back near of the fire. That was the first time in many that I was feeling warm and with out hunger. He got up that have scared me. He put a knife on the floor and said that he would come back in the morning with some more food and clothes to me. And that I should use that knife to defend myself if I needed to. He said to keep the cloak and to feed the fire to keep the shack warm. I distrustfully nodded and he walk out of the shack. When he got away I felt that part of the warmth of the shark have left with him. Not the warmth of the fire or the cloak. But one that I never felt before.

And Belldandy say:

Human warmth. Kindness.

And Kourou say:

Yes. I was very confused. Being a stray orphan I never trusted I anyone. Or was cared by someone. Specially a stranger. He was from my same age. I picked the knife and sited on the place where he was. Feeling tired and comfortable I fell in sleep. When I woke I found the shack still warm. The fire burning on the embers and I tossed some wood on the embers and soon the fire was up again. Wrapped on the cloak and holding the knife tight on my hand I left the shack. I saw that was on the middle of the woods. But unlike all the others woods that I have gone that one felt welcoming. As if the spirits of the trees and from all the others was welcoming me to there. Saying that I could live in there. And he was walking to the shack. I could see him getting closer and got scared. Part of me was screaming to me run away and hide until he left. Another part was screaming to stay there and stay with him. He was carrying a paper bag. It was large. He saw me and smiled. Since I have never seen a smile that stunned me. He stayed on a distance from me, knowing that I was scared and confused. He placed the paper bag on the wood ground and said that in there have food and clean clothes. He walked away. When I watched him leave part of me cheered that and other was crying because he left. I picked the bag and walked back in the shack. Not feeling in the mood to explore the new area. I decided to eat only enough to fill me and save the rest of the food for later. I dressed the clothes that was on the bag. It was a plain white cotton dress. I took out the sheet and the old panties. It also have one pair of panties in there. It was a bit loose. But very comfortable. The soft fabric felt so good on my skin. The feeling was almost sexual of so good.

And Belldandy blush. And Kourou say:

I only thought that years later. But the feeling of the clothes was simply great. And the clothes did not smell bad as my old clothes. I took then off and I walked out the shack. I found a small river and I bathed. In all the years the thought of take a bath never once came to me even when I got the chance. But in that time I wished to keep myself clean for those clothes. I also decided to wash my old clothes on the clear water. Later on the shack I hung then in a corner surprised with the change of color and I reminded that the sheet was white and not brown when I stole it. I dressed the dress again and I checked the shack. It was not too large but not small. But it was a large place for a kid. It had many boxes. Most filled with junk. I found a old mirror in there. It was in a wood case and was not broken. I took a look on my face. I never before took a good look on myself. I could see that my face was showing that I was used to live alone. I kept that mirror. And I also tried to fix my hair in a pleasant way. Later on that day he came again. I could see his surprised face to see me clean and with the dress. He again said a few words and left the food and left. Day by day I begun to get used to him. The part of me that wanted to stay away from him was saying to me go away with what I got and never return. But the part of me that wanted to stay was growing stronger on each time that he visited me. Before I could really notice he was giving the bag to me.

And Belldandy say:

Like taming a wild horse.

And Kourou say:

Something like that. And after that he also begun to give me chocolates. I that was never tasted something so sweet loved that. In one month I was speaking with him normally. He stayed with me by longer periods now. And I used to get myself dirty with the chocolate. And he cleaned my face and hands with a handkerchief. And when he left I got very sad and lonely. When he arrived I got really happy. And I was bathing everyday and washing my dress in every two days. He once gave a soap bar. It was funny to see him explaining it to me. Passed two months I waited by his visits with eager. I cleaned the shack every day with a old broom that I found in there. The shack with the time was looking more and more with a small house. He have given to me a blanket and a small and thin mattress. But that felt much more comfortable than the floor. I didn't have to steal, or hunt for food. I didn't have to fear dog packs or demons. I didn't felt cold or hunger. And with him I was not alone anymore.

And Belldandy say:

You got a good life.

And Kourou say:

Yes. It was wonderful. Even when he left I would wait for him eagerly. We talked and played. Once and a while he would get me new dresses and underwear. He even got me sandals to walk in the woods. It was all nice and perfect. One day he could not come. And I got really sad. And on the other he didn't come too. On the third day I putted on my dress and the cloak and picked the knife and left the shack after him. I followed a small trail made by his constant walking in there and arrived in a large mansion. It was a Japanese mansion. I very carefully followed his scent and found him. When I found him I got shocked. He was covered in wounds. He was sleeping alone. Then I understand why he could not visit me. I got close to him and he waked. He said in a sad tone that he was sorry for not have gone visit me. I said that it was all right. I sited beside his futon and held his hand. He didn't seem to mind that.

And Belldandy say:

What happened?

And Kourou say:

I didn't want to leave him. And a old woman got in the room. I surprised reacted and picked the knife to defend him. The old woman smiled a bit surprised and she said "so you are the reason that he is leaving so often." The act of the woman surprised me. She walked near and I said to her back off that I would not allow to him get hurt. The old woman smile get wider and she said that she was there to treat him. And that he was her grandson. She only took the knife from my hands and put on the sheath that was tied on my waist by a small cord. And she said that I would not need that. I was suspicious of the old woman. But she have this aura of non violence that make me not attack. She only treated him and said this "you can stay here as long you want to. No one will mind." And she left. I stayed in there. I met many other people. But I stayed away from then and only get close of him. I could see the people in there. No one looked at me with suspicious or with despise. It was a kind look. A normal look. After he recovered I moved back to the shack. He keep going in there everyday. He asked me if I wanted to go to the mansion. But I said that I liked the shack. It was true. He didn't mind and he keep the visits. One day the old woman came between his visits. I was surprised but I didn't react trying to defend my territory. And she sited on the shack porch and she talked to me. And then every day at that time she would come too. One day the old woman entered in the shack by my invitation. It was raining I didn't wanted to her get wet. After I light the fire she said that the shack was looking very good. Very different of the mess room that it was. I answered to her saying that it was the place where he would come and I wanted to be at least clean. The old lady smiled. She took brush from her kimono and she said that would brush my hair. I let her do it. It felt good. It was the same feeling that I got playing with him. Only a bit different I looked in the mirror and she said that even damaged as it was my hair was very good. She gave me the brush and teached me how to use it. Slowly I became more used with other people presence. In six months I wandered in the mansion looking for then. No one in there minded me. It was like the fact of being a cat girl didn't bothered then at all. And once I met a old man. It was the elder of the mansion. The leader of then. I got very scared of him. I hold closer on my master for safety. My master stood by me as the elder talked to him menacing. After a long talk the man gave a smile. It ease a bit my fear. And he patted my head and messed with my hair that I got so much trouble combing it and said that I could stay in there. I decided to not refuse him because he was big and menacing. My master and I moved my few belongings to a room next to his room on the mansion. I still walked to the shack remembering of my happy moments in there. But I realized that in the mansion I would not be alone and I could be with him.

And Belldandy say:

And you two stayed together?

And Kourou say:

Yes. After the old woman begun to go to the shack she begun to teach me how to read and write. I used my time to learn with her in the mansion. When master have to train I was learning. They said that I learned very fast. And soon I could read and write kanjis. I learned all that a kid could learn in the school and more. I was also teached how to fight. And some of the ways of the magic. Once I was reading a book that talked about familiars. That time my master and I have eleven years old. I learned about the bonding ritual. And how to perform. After learn how to perform I talked to him and he accepted. We did the simple ritual and I became his familiar. His family didn't say a thing about it. Two years later the mansion was attacked. Everyone was killed taking out us. We was ordered to escape. It was hard see our family be killed in front of our eyes. We couldn't do anything. After the attackers have gone we buried the dead. And walked away. We both very sad and grieving they deaths. We begun to hunt demons and evil yokais. We lived together and that helped to minimize the pain.

And Belldandy say:

I am sorry to bring up painful memories.

And Kourou stop in a tree branch and say:

No problem. I like to remember then sometimes. Thanks to then and him I am what I am now. After that day we passed by hard times. As well good times. We fell in love by other and become lovers. We traveled around the country and part of the world. I would not trade my memories for nothing. My love, my family, my friends and my master. It is my everything.

And Kourou start to run again. And Belldandy think:

That is a very beautiful feeling. But her death will bring him much pain.

And in a large open field Kourou stop. Is daybreak now. The sun begun to rise. The rain get weaker until become a light pouring. And she wait in there. On the shrine Belldandy keep healing the young man hoping to heal him before the spirit is killed.

End of the chapter one:

Benji walk in the stage and say:

I hope that you all have enjoyed the story.

He take a pause and say:

Please review. Any opinion will be good. Even a bad one. That means that someone is reading. I will answer and thanks for all the reviews. If you can have time to write one. I can have time to answer it.

And he bow to the audience and leave the stage. The red curtains fall and the light goes off.


	2. Lost love

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter two: Lost love.

And in a large open field Kourou stop. Is daybreak now. The sun begun to rise. The rain get weaker until become a light pouring. And she wait in there. On the shrine Belldandy keep healing the young man hoping to heal him before the spirit is killed. As the last wound close the young man open his eyes. In a fast move he is standing away from the goddess who is surprised by him. And he say:

Where is Kourou?!

And Belldandy recover and say:

She left.

And he grab the sword and say:

Where?

And she say:

To east. Hurry.

And he nod and run away. And Belldandy gather the clothes that are on the floor and move to the house thinking:

Please god let him reach her in time to avoid that.

On the open field Kourou is still standing. And she think:

Benji I hope that you understand and forgive me.

And Benji formerly know as the young man race in the path that she have done. The sword unsheathed on his hand. And he think:

Come on Kourou you should not done this. I will not let you die!

And on the filed Kourou is surrounded by many Onis. And Kourou say:

You guys took too long I was getting bored.

And she dash to near one and slash him with her claws. And a massive fight begun. Benji arrive and help her. She try to protest but he ignore her. After kill all the Onis he say:

Why you did this you stupid cat girl?!

And she say:

I am tired of you be chased because of me! You almost got killed tonight!

And Benji say:

You too! I love you Kourou! Understand it! I will not leave you alone like this! Not even with you wanting that!

And she have tears on her eyes. His anger subsided and he drop the sword and hug her gently. She respond to the tender hug. And he whisper to her holding the back of her head:

Don't leave me Kourou. I don't care if I am being chased. I love you.

And she nod on his arms. The light rain have stopped and then from a tree an energy spear is lanced and trespass the couple bodies. Kourou let out a cry. Benji grit his teeth and toss a knife on the direction of the spear. A human corpse fall with the knife nailed on the head. The couple fall. Benji kneel on the ground hugging Kourou. The spear have hitted her on the heart. And on him on the lung. He is crying and he say:

Kourou.

And she smile and say:

It is all right. At least I am going in your arms. I would not ask for anything else.

And he say:

You can't go Kourou. Don't leave me.

And she caress his face gently and say:

I don't want to leave you. But at least you will not be chased anymore.

And she weakly pull him closer and kiss him. On the kiss her body got limp and he broke the kiss crying and sobbing holding her body tightly to his chest. On the shrine Belldandy in causal clothes was fixing the breakfast. When she felt the spirit energy fade she cut her own finger. She put her finger on her mouth and suck it. And she think:

God he didn't make it.

And she have tears on her eyes. She keep fixing the breakfast. Way later Belldandy is sweeping the shrine. And she see Benji walking in the shrine holding Kourou on his arms. And she walk to him and he say:

I can use the shrine graveyard? To make sure that her body will not be violated.

And the goddess nod. And she say:

Is on the back. Have a shovel on a small tool shed.

And he say:

Thank you.

And he walk to the indicated direction. On there he gently put Kourou body on the ground and pick the shovel and begun to dig under a tree. And one hour later Belldandy walk in there. She is holding a white sheet and she say:

You can wrap her on this.

And he nod and the goddess put the white sheet over the spirit body. Benji keep digging. And Belldandy say:

How far you will dig?

And he say:

Deep enough. So the ants and worms will not touch her.

And Belldandy nod and walk away. Another hour later Belldandy is watching him clean the spirit body. He carefully wrap her on the sheet and place her on the grave. And he kneel to pray. Belldandy pray at the distance wishing a safe journey to the soul that have left. She walk closer when he begun to cover the hole. And she say:

I have a message to you. Is from her.

And he stop and Belldandy say:

She asked to me say that she really love you and that she want to you move on your life.

And he say:

That is not easy to do.

And Belldandy say:

I know.

And she bow to him and walk away. Benji keep covering the grave. Way later he is sited beside the grave. He have place a large stone and carved her name on it. He is crying under the tree. On the shrine Keiichi say:

Belldandy who is him?

And the goddess say:

The lover of a friend of mine. She have past away and he just buried her. He asked to use the shrine graveyard and I said that he could. Or I did something wrong?

And Keiichi say:

No. You did it right. I am just amazed that a friend of you could die. I thought that all of your friends was gods and goddesses.

And Belldandy say:

Not all.

And Keiichi say:

If he is your friend he can stay her as much he want to. The small house on the back is empty and he can live in there.

And Belldandy smile and say:

Thank you Keiichi.

And he say:

Is no problem. If is your friend he can be my friend.

And Belldandy smile at the young man. At the noon the goddess walk to Benji who is under the tree. And she is holding a glass of water. And she say:

Here have some water. It is hot today and I can tell that you haven't drink anything today.

And he pick the glass and drink the contents. And she say:

Look hunter-san the owner of the shrine have said that you can live on the small house of the shrine. That is you want to.

And he say after drink:

Thank you.

And she say:

For what?

And he say:

For the trouble. Heal me, allow me to bury her in holy ground, the water and now the housing.

And she say:

Is no trouble.

And he say:

It must be for a goddess.

She got surprised and say:

How you know?

And Benji say:

You called me of hunter-san. So you knew about me. And I can recognize a goddess. The markings and your energy. Only your energy is a good sign of that. Is too pure and good to be from a human.

And she smile and say:

I understand. Even only talking with her for little time I would like to think of her as a friend.

And Benji say:

She would not mind.

And Belldandy say:

And since she loved you so much to sacrifice herself to save you I know that you are not a bad person.

And Benji say:

She not sacrificed herself. I got in there to stop that. But we was attacked and she was killed. At least I got the demon that attacked us.

And Belldandy see the wound on his chest and heal him. And she say:

Follow her wishes. I have left your belongings in the house already. Feel free to go there when you want to.

And he nod and the goddess pick the glass and walk away. And Benji think:

Follow her wishes. It will be hard.

And he get up and move to the small house. Is ten meters away from the house where Keiichi and Belldandy live. But smaller. Only have two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. But is large enough for a single man. And few days pass. And Belldandy walk in the small house and say:

Hunter-san. Hunter-san where are you?

And he come out from the ceiling hanging upside down from a large hole formed by the removal of a ceiling board and say:

What?

And the goddess leap and shriek surprised. And the man hanging upside down with his hair forming a black casket hanging on the air look at the goddess who is breathing hard calming herself. And she say after calm:

What you are doing in there?

And he say:

Well megami-chan I am fixing the ceiling. I noticed that have holes because of puddles of water on the floor.

And she say:

Oh my. I didn't knew.

And he say:

Is not a problem at least is something to help me to pass the time.

And in a cat like move he fall and land on his feet. And he is standing facing her and she say:

Is over?

And he nod confirming it. And he say:

What you wanted to talk with me?

And she say:

Oh my I forgot! Is that I have made some tea. I was going to ask if you wanted to join me having it.

And Benji say:

Okay. Let me just wash up and change the clothes. This one is full of dust.

And she nod and walk away. Ten minutes later they are sitting on the living room of Keiichi house and drinking tea. And Belldandy say:

So hunter-san how you are doing so far?

And Benji say:

Well megami-chan I miss her a lot. Part of me have died with her. But to try not too depressed over her death. But is not easy as they show on the movies or in novels.

And the goddess nod. And they stay quiet for sometime and Benji say:

You know that I don't even know your name. Since we met we have calling each other of hunter-san and megami-chan.

And the goddess nod and say:

I am Belldandy. A first class goddess with limited license.

And he say:

I am Himura Benji. A hunter. Well now the only hunter.

And they smile after introduce to each other. And Belldandy say:

It have been a long time since I said to anyone that I am a goddess so freely.

And Benji say:

Same here. I usually have to hide that I am a hunter. People have stop believing in demons and evil spirits. But that only help then. So usually got overloaded.

And Belldandy say:

That must be horrible.

And Benji nod and say:

It is. But pay well. Lately the job have getting sparse. I think that is good. That means that the demons are stopping to attack humans.

And Belldandy nod. And he say:

But why a goddess is in this place? Or this shrine is dedicated to you?

And Belldandy say giggling:

No. Nothing on those lines. I am bonded to Keiichi by a contract.

And he say:

I understand. I have heard of that. You guys grant wishes for some people. Right?

And Belldandy nod. And Benji say:

I have passed the hell with some guys who gained power with those wishes. And they decided to take over the city and the world later.

And she say:

Oh my. I am sorry for causing you trouble.

And Benji say:

Is not your fault. Is happens. Is part of my job description. Kill demons and corrupted people. Of course not always is easy.

And he sip his tea and she say:

What you mean?

And he say:

Well sometimes the corrupted or the demon is powerful politically. Or is rich. Is hard to deal when they have wealth and power. A killing like that is very hard.

And Belldandy nod understanding. And she say:

You must have traveled a lot.

And he nod and say:

Yeah. Sometimes even outside the country. But mainly in here.

And Belldandy say:

So you two had a house?

And he deny and say:

No. We lived on the road. And slept in hotels. We didn't mind because we was together.

And she smile sadly at the lone hunter. And he say:

I guess that I will stop. We was growing tired of that. I guess that now I lost the reason that I still fought for.

And she say:

I can understand that.

And few days later Benji is introduced to Megumi. The Morisato sister seen to took a liking of him on the first sight. But one month after that Benji was in front of his house repairing a motorcycle and Keiichi appear and see it. The young racer look at the bike with awe and shock and he manage to say:

Amazing! What kind of bike is that?!

And Benji say:

This is a customized one. It was builded using a powerful and fast car engine. The bike frame was reinforced and designed to handle the power. The engine was modified to get smaller and don't lose any of the enormous power and speed.

And the bike is large. And long. It seems like a race bike. But the tires are twice thick. And Keiichi say:

What kind of tires are this?

And Benji say:

Car tires. All four. Two in the front and two in the back. With that I can make high speed curves and use all the area of the tires.

And Keiichi look in shock the metal dark blue bike. The slender form, the smooth design, the power of the lines and the man say:

How fast it goes?

And Benji say:

It have twelve gears. On the fifth gear I can get on three hundred kilometers easily. Forcing that gear I get in four hundred. After that only get faster. On the seventh gear the down force of an inverse wing under the bike is bigger than the bike weight. So I can ride upside down. And that speed is of fife hundred and something. I never got above the eighth gear. So the top speed is a mystery for me. But must be around seven hundred. On the tops eight hundred.

And Keiichi is drooling looking at the bike. And say:

Who builded it?

And Benji say:

An old friend. And this is an only child.

And Keiichi say:

It must be like riding on a rocket.

And Benji say:

Like that. Imagine you acting like that coyote of the cartoons riding on a missile or on a rocket. Is on those lines. But the bike is damaged. The front fork and breaks are busted. The fuel pump too. And have other problems too. So it will take a long time to this babe be running again.

And Keiichi say:

I can help fixing it.

And Benji say:

Thanks. But for while I am only doing a check up to see what is broken or not working. The fixing is for later.

And the younger man nod. Belldandy look at then and smile.

End of the chapter two:

Benji walk in the stage and say:

I hope that you all have enjoyed the story.

And he take a piece of paper from his pocket and say reading:

Well everyone who is reading. Please send pairings, ideas, funny situations, anything. I will read and thank for all. As well say who send an idea if I use it.

He take a pause and say:

Please review. Any opinion will be good. Even a bad one. That means that someone is reading. I will answer and thank for all the reviews. If you can have time to write one. I can have time to answer it.

And he bow to the audience and leave the stage. The red curtains fall and the light goes off.


	3. A second goddess

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter three: A second goddess.

And Benji is on his room on the small house that he is renting from Keiichi. And the shorter man run in the room with a tissue on his nose. And Benji say:

What is the rush?

And Keiichi say:

Benji even you being only one year older than me you have experience with girl's right?

And Benji nod and say:

Yeah.

And Keiichi say:

I am planning to go to the beach with Belldandy. Do you have any idea of what to do?

And Benji sit on the floor ( he was laying on the floor ) and say:

Sit down.

And Keiichi sit too and Benji say:

Look I only have experience with only one girl and only with her. So I am not from much of a help. But on the beach you have many excuses for touch her with out seen like a jerk.

And Keiichi nod and Benji say:

You know how to swim?

And Keiichi deny. And Benji say:

Well that ruin part of it. Playing on the water is a good excuse too.

And Keiichi pouts and Benji say:

Sorry for not be very helpful. Since I only dated Kourou I know everything about her. In a way that I could do something that she wanted before she even ask for it.

And Keiichi say:

Sorry for ask. And I ended bringing up that.

And he say:

No problem Keiichi. I like to remember of her.

And they keep talking. And later on a train Belldandy say:

It will be the first time that I will be seeing the sea. I am so excited.

And Keiichi smile and say:

So Benji why you decided to come?

And Benji say:

I don't want to stay alone with your sister. She is throwing herself on me. She don't understand that I am not ready for a relationship yet.

And Keiichi say:

Is part of her nature. When she want something she don't care of anything else.

And Benji say:

Besides I need to relax a bit. As Belldandy said, I can't stay on the shrine mourning forever. At least I will try to move on.

And the goddess nod agreeing. And few hours later they arrive. And Belldandy and Keiichi got a room for themselves and Benji got his own room. Later on the beach Benji is on a bar and ice cream stand on the shade and he see Keiichi sitting under a large sunshade. And he see a white haired tanned woman wearing a very tight and small tiger swimsuit sneak behind Keiichi. And Benji think:

Who is she? Definitely is not Belldandy. Too dark and too busty for be her even under disguise. Maybe a female acquaintance of Keiichi.

And he look at the scene curious. And he see the woman press her breasts on Keiichi back and say something. And Keiichi turn saying something that Benji read on lips:

Belldandy!

And he see the shock froze Keiichi seeing that is not the goddess. And Benji see the talk go on and the woman give him a flask of something that seen to be suntan oil. And she walk away to the stand where he is. He act like he didn't have seen the scene. And think:

What was all that?

And she stop beside him and ask to the clerk:

Miss give me a passion fruit juice.

And Benji feel that her voice drips sexiness and passion. And Benji see on her forehead and cheeks the markings and he think:

Megami marks? A goddess? She sure don't have energy like one. Or smell like one. Her scent is more inclined to a demoness or a Yami megami.

And he notice that she is looking at Keiichi and Belldandy that are not under the sunshade. And Keiichi is trying to rub the oil on Belldandy. And then a female and a bunch of guys arrive and talk to then. And Benji think:

That girl is familiar. Where I saw her before? By her actions she must be from the Nekomi tech.

And the group go away. And Keiichi and the tanned goddess see the empty flask on the sand and Benji hear the goddess say in a frustrated tone:

So close!

And Benji think:

What she is trying to do? Is better I keep an eye on her. Well is not so hard after all. She call lots of attention.

And she is drinking the juice with a straw. Benji measure her very carefully to not call attention to himself. And Benji turn his eyes to another direction when she look at him. He can feel that he is being watched by the goddess. And the goddess think:

Hello there handsome. How I could not notice such fine man standing right beside me. Muscular legs. Broad shoulders. Wide back. Strong and muscular arms. Very well defined muscles. But not too developed to not become a body builder. Long black hair tied simply and functionally in a ponytail on the base of the head. A not tanned skin yet. And that short swimsuit shows that he don't like to show off. This one is dead on my type. A warrior type body.

And she lick her lips in an unconscious move. As if she have tasted something really good. And Benji see her move on a small mirror on the stand wall. And he think:

God she is sexy. And that licked on her lips was sure something very sexy. And that was an unconscious move.

And Urd drink her juice and think:

There is someone that I would not mind on passing my time with.

Later Benji is looking around to find Keiichi and Belldandy and he think:

Where those two are? I should not have left then out of my sight. That weird goddess around here it can be dangerous.

Later the sun is setting Benji is wearing a shirt and jeans. And he is walking to this room. And Keiichi pass running on the hall holding his own head and he bump on Benji and keep running. And Benji say:

Keiichi!

And the shorter man have runned away already. Belldandy pass running by him too. And he move to follow then. But his path is blocked by a open door. Benji hit the door head on. He fall and get up. And he notice that the couple have runned away. Benji punch a wall frustrated and run trying to catch then. Sometime later he found then on a small area of the beach with many rocks. He see Belldandy talking to the tanned goddess. And hear the conversation. When he hear that Keiichi mind was to be destroyed he was about to go beat that goddess. But some unknown force hold him on the place. And he think:

What is this?! Why I can't move?!

And he watch what happen. With a relieved sigh he see Keiichi get over the potion. And then Benji who was forcing to his back like he was supporting himself in a wall fall on his back. He see the couple very close and see the goddess walk away. In an agile move he get back on his feet and block her path and say:

Now why you was stalking then?

And she look at him and say:

And who are you?

And Benji say:

A friend of then. Now answer me.

And she say:

I am Belldandy older sister. And I was not stalking then. I was trying to help him with my sister.

And he say:

And that almost killed him twice.

And she say:

It is not my……………..

And a lightning fall on her head. And a small laser write something on the rock. Benji look at the fried goddess and look up and say smiling:

Thanks for doing my job.

And he see Belldandy and Keiichi running at then. And Belldandy say:

What happened?

And Benji say:

She was hitted by a lightning. Since the sky is clear must be some kind of divine punishment.

And Belldandy nod and say:

Urd is punished to stay here on the Earth for abandoning her post watching the system of the force of the desire.

And Keiichi say:

That mean?

And Belldandy say:

She will have to stay with us.

And Urd get up and say:

Cheer up you now will have two goddess around you……..

And she lost the strength on her legs and Benji hold her before she falls. And Belldandy say:

She must be weak from the lightning bolt.

And Benji pick her up and say:

You two can stay and chat. I will take her to the hotel to rest. I think that you two need to talk over all that happened.

And Belldandy and Keiichi nod and Benji walk away with Urd. And she say:

Let me go I can walk.

And he say:

To walk you need to stand. You can't stand so you can't walk. Stop squirming around so much and be a good girl.

Urd blush a bit and say sexily:

What you mean by a good girl? Or you want to me be nasty?

And he say:

Stop that or I drop you.

And he move as he was going to let her go. Urd hug his neck tight and he keep holding her. She loose her grip and say:

Fine I stop.

And he walk to the hotel. And she say:

What is your name handsome?

And he say:

Himura Benji. And don't call me handsome.

And she say:

Hi then. I am Urd. A second class goddess with limited license. I am the goddess of the past and the love.

And he stay quiet and she say:

What I am not your type?

And Benji say:

That is right.

And she say trying to hide that her pride is hurt:

Well then what is your type?

And Benji say:

Neko no musume. (Cat girls.) Brown haired cat girls.

And Urd look at him surprised and she say:

You don't mean a girl wearing a hair bow with cat ears do you?

And he deny. And she say:

How you know a cat girl? I thought that humans and the mystical creatures could not live together. And the mystical beings run from the men.

And Benji say:

I just knew.

And Urd notice that he don't want to talk and stay quiet. Benji take her to his room and lay her on his bed. He sit in a sofa and she turn on the TV. On the next day they are all on the beach. Belldandy and Keiichi are playing on the shallow part of the water. Benji is sitting under a sunshade. And Urd is tanning beside him. And he say:

You are already tanned. Why get more tanned?

And Urd turn to him and say:

I like to feel the sun on my skin.

And he say teasing:

So that is why you show so much of yourself in that swimsuit. Well is too much to call of swimsuit. Swimsuits have more fabric than that.

And she say:

So what? I am hot and desirable and I like to let everyone knows that.

And he sigh. And Urd say:

And why you don't get in the water or get a tan?

And he say:

I don't want to do any of that.

And she say:

Well you should enjoy, we are on a beach. Have a great weather, cute girls in bikinis and the cool water.

And he say:

I am not interested in that.

And she decide to leave him alone and continue to tan. One week later on the train to Nekomi. Belldandy and Urd are in a cabin. And Urd say:

So Bell how you met that Benji guy? I wanted to ask before but I didn't get the chance.

And Belldandy say:

Sometime ago he and his familiar walked in the shrine. He was wounded and they was being hunted by demons. I found then and healed him by the request of his familiar. And she told me that they was not only master and familiar. But childhood friends and lovers. And she died on his arms.

And Urd say:

And that familiar is not a brown haired cat girl?

And Belldandy say:

She was a brown haired cat girl.

Urd swallow a lump on her throat and Belldandy say:

He buried her on the shrine and we offered to him to stay there as long he want to. And he is a good company. I like to expend sometime talking to him.

And Urd say:

But why he got a familiar?

And Belldandy say:

He is the last hunter.

And Urd got shocked. Benji and Keiichi walk in carrying each one two lunch boxes. And they give one to each girl. Few days later on the shrine Urd is pesting Benji about something. Keiichi and Belldandy are in the Nekomi tech. And Urd say:

Now why you have that sword?

And Benji say:

What part of I am a hunter you don't get it? Is my weapon.

And she say:

Is an evil sword!

And Benji say:

Evil, cursed and forged by demons. I know that.

And she say:

And why you still wields it?

And he say:

I like of that kind of swords!

And she say:

No one who used a sword like that lived for long!

And he say:

I don't care!

And she say:

That sword can even hurt one of us!

And Benji say:

Well that is not my problem.

And they begun to argue more. When the other couple arrive found Benji and Urd unconscious on the floor of his house. Both of then are covered in sooth and with the clothes slight burned. And Belldandy say:

Oh my.

And Keiichi say:

They could at least stop fighting.

And Keiichi walk to his room. Belldandy see that none of then is seriously hurt and walk away after close the windows and the doors. At the dinner the older couple is dinning quietly, avoiding a conversation. And later Urd and Belldandy are in the younger goddess room. And Belldandy say:

Okay Urd. Tell me why you two fight so much?

And Urd say:

We just do. It must be because I am half demon. And he is a demon hunter. We are natural enemies.

And Belldandy say:

That make sense. But now tell me the real truth.

And Urd say:

We was fighting because he got this evil, accursed demon made sword. He knows that can kill us with that.

And Belldandy say:

You mean the satsujin-ken?

And Urd nod and Belldandy say:

I also was a bit worried about it in the very beginning. But after know him better I realized that my worries was in vain. He only wield that sword if he have to.

And Urd say:

How you can say it with so much sure? You only met him for three months.

And Belldandy stay quiet and Urd say:

Talk to me Bell. I know that face of yours. Is the face that you do when you do something that might be wrong. What you did? Read his mind? Checked his past?

And Belldandy say:

I bonded myself to his familiar. I used the soul bond spell.

And Urd got pale and say:

The soul bond?! That soul bond?! That is a restricted spell and is very powerful!!

And Belldandy nod. And Urd say:

But what happened?

And the younger goddess stay quiet for sometime.

End of the chapter three:

Benji walk in the stage and say:

I hope that you all have enjoyed the story.

And he take a piece of paper from his pocket and say reading:

Well everyone who is reading. Please send pairings, ideas, funny situations, anything. I will read and thank for all. As well say who send an idea if I use it.

He take a pause and say:

Please review. Any opinion will be good. Even a bad one. That means that someone is reading. I will answer and thank for all the reviews. If you can have time to write one. I can have time to answer it.

And he bow to the audience and leave the stage. The red curtains fall and the light goes off.


	4. Understanding

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter four: Understanding.

And Belldandy stay quiet and Urd say:

Talk to me Bell. I know that face of yours. Is the face that you do when you do something that might be wrong. What you did? Read his mind? Checked his past?

And Belldandy say:

I bonded myself to his familiar. I used the soul bond spell.

And Urd got pale and say:

The soul bond?! That soul bond?! That is a restricted spell and is very powerful!!

And Belldandy nod. And Urd say:

But what happened?

And the younger goddess stay quiet for sometime. And Urd say in a serious tone:

Talk Belldandy.

And the younger goddess nod and say:

When I met then Kourou. His familiar was going to sacrifice herself for him. She asked me to heal him. And I did. But I also cast that spell on her. So while I was healing him I talked to her. She was telling me about her past. But it was not only hear her talking. I felt like I was living those memories. Like I was there too.

And Urd say:

And what else?

And Belldandy say:

I watched they love grown from friendship and from being comrades. I watched his fights, his life. All that she have seem. And I know him as well she knew him. I can tell when he is sad, when he is happy, or when he is out for blood. Kourou and I for the small period of time that we stayed together became best friends. What we shared in that time was something unique and deep. More than friendship, closer than lovers. I could feel her resolve to die for her loved could live. I could feel her pain in die leaving him alone. We become as….

And Urd say:

Sisters.

And Belldandy nod. And Urd say:

That was something stupid Bell. Is something that I would do. Not you.

And Belldandy say:

I don't regret. I have learned more about humans in that small period that I have until now. Both of the information's help me to become a better someone to Keiichi. What I gained from Kourou and what I lived in this realm. This is making see this world on a different manner. This place is not a place for punishment as you think. This is a wonderful place to live. It have problems but that also make this a good place to live. I would not regret my bond with her.

And Urd say:

I still can't understand why. If you wanted to talk with her the linking spell would do just fine.

And Belldandy say:

It only felt right do the bonding.

And Urd stay quiet. And Belldandy walk to the kitchen. Urd look her younger sister walk away and think:

But why she did that?

She know that she will not get an answer for that question. Later on the living room Belldandy is serving tea to Keiichi. And she say:

Keiichi-san where is Benji?

And Keiichi say:

He said that he got something important to solve today. He left in a hurry have a half hour.

And Belldandy say:

Well it must be serious. Here is your tea.

And she put the cup in front of him. Meanwhile in the city Benji is running on an alley chasing a large green oni. Benji is holding his sword and lead high. The demon look to his back and don't see his pursuer. And he don't see the scarlet blade cutting him in small bits coming from above. Benji land away from the demon that explode in a green and blue mass of blood. He clean and sheath the sword and walk away putting it under a leather jacket that he is wearing. Benji move to the shrine direction. And all of sudden someone grab his arm strongly. Benji is about to toss the person away when he see that is Megumi. And she say:

HI BENJI!

And he sigh and say:

What you are doing in here?

And she say:

Is a public street I can walk in here if I want to.

And he say:

Then walk and let me go.

And she say:

No. I want walk with you like this. Now why we don't go in a date? I am sure that you can think of something pretty romantic.

And Benji say:

I am not interested Megumi.

And he release his arm from her grip and walk faster. Megumi run after him. And later Benji run on the shrine house and with a flow move take his shoes and leap over the ceiling boards and move one and enter in there. And Megumi enter few seconds after him. And Belldandy see the younger Morisato and say:

Hi Megumi welcome.

And she say:

Hi Belldandy. Have you seen Benji?

And the goddess say:

No. He is out.

And Megumi say:

He runned to the house. And his shoes are in here.

And Belldandy say:

Well then I didn't have seen him.

And Megumi say:

Damn. Why her have to run away from me.

And she take her shoes and walk inside. And Belldandy look at the ceiling and say:

You can come down now.

And he move a board and show his head with his long black hair forming a casket on the air and he say:

Is safe?

And she nod. And he leap out of the and in a cat like move he spin in the air and land on his feet. And Belldandy say:

You got a good hunting?

And he say:

It is never nice but I got it….wait how you know that I was hunting?

And she smile and say:

You are with the sword. And Kourou told me how you act. So I know. I also felt your energy faintly when you was attacking the demon.

And Benji say:

I can't trick you can I?

And Belldandy say:

No. but as what concern Megumi I will help you. After all you are making this place a better place to live.

And Benji say:

Thanks but I am only cleaning the area to repay you the favors.

And she smile and say:

You also help a lot. Now come on put that sword on the right place and join us for a tea.

And he nod and walk away. A month later Keiichi is on the porch building a bike from many parts and Benji say:

What you are doing?

And Keiichi say:

I was chosen to build and pilot the auto club racing bike. And they gave me this pile f parts to build it.

And Benji pick up a carburetor and he say checking the part:

Is better trade this one. For a racing bike this don't pump fuel enough.

And Keiichi say:

But is the better that we could found.

And Benji say:

Boy you are in trouble. Wait a minute! I think that I can borrow you some parts from my bike.

And Keiichi say in a pleading tone:

Really?!

And Benji say:

Yes. But Keiichi if you damage it I will make sure that you and Bell will not have children.

And Keiichi got pale and Benji say:

Understood. Take care of it as you would take care of your nuts.

And Keiichi nod and Benji walk away. And Benji walk to his house and he move to under a small cover and uncover his bike. He push it to the place where Keiichi is and hear the sound of a huge blast. Benji run with the bike and see Urd and Keiichi burned. And Megumi arrive and Keiichi fall on his knees and say:

The engine that I just builded!

And he get up and walk in the house and say:

I will take a bath.

And Megumi say:

Wait Kei-chan!

And Benji look at Urd and say:

You can even not explode anything?

And Urd say:

It was an accident!

And Megumi walk in the house for Benji relieve. And Urd say:

And what is that bike with you?

And he say:

This is my bike. It was designed to run in fast speeds and large amounts of time. So the parts of it is better fit to race than some of the parts that Keiichi have. And don't even think of doing anything on it! Is one of the few things that I got from my girlfriend!

And Urd say:

Hey I am not that bad!

And he say:

You are worst!

And she slap him. And he slap her back. And she say:

Why you hit me?!

And Benji say:

Because you slapped me!

And they are about to fight and they hear a shout coming from the bathroom. And they run to there and Urd open the door saying:

What is happening?!

And they see a girl flying holding a hammer that is connected to Keiichi head. And Urd say:

Skuld?

And Benji say:

Who is she?

And Belldandy arrive and Skuld say:

Onee-chan!

And she fly to Belldandy and hug her. And Belldandy say:

Skuld when you arrived?

And Skuld say:

Just now. But have a weird man on the bathtub.

And Belldandy look at the bathtub and see Benji lifting Keiichi head from under the water and she say worried:

Keiichi!

And Benji say:

He is fine. Bell give me something to put on him. I don't think that he want to you all see him naked.

And she nod and give to Benji a towel. Few minutes later on the living room Skuld, Benji, Urd, Keiichi and Megumi are there and Skuld say:

I am sorry.

And Keiichi say:

It is alright. But I didn't knew that Belldandy had a younger sister.

And Benji say:

Until sometime ago you don't even knew that she had a older sister.

And Keiichi say:

Well I am Keiichi. And that I my sister Megumi.

And Megumi say:

Well I also didn't knew that Belldandy had a small sister. But by where you came from? I didn't see you coming in.

And Skuld say:

From the bathtub.

And Benji say:

She entered by the back entrance Megumi.

And Skuld say:

And who is him?

And Keiichi say:

That is right I forgot. This is Benji Himura. He is a friend who live on the back house.

And Belldandy enter on the room holding a tray with tea cups and cakes. And she say:

The tea and the cake is ready.

And Megumi come sit around the table. And Belldandy serve everyone. And Keiichi say:

This cake is really good Belldandy.

And she say:

That is good. I was worried because it was my first time making it.

And Keiichi say:

About what? Everything that you make is delicious.

And Belldandy say:

Wait a bit Keiichi you have some cream on the corner of your lips.

Most of the group smile seeing the young couple actions. And Skuld say:

What you are doing?! You are being too friendly with her!!

And everyone look at her and Skuld say:

And what you thing that you are doing?! Forcing her to cook for you! Onee-chan is…Onee-chan is…

And she begun to cry and Keiichi say:

Skuld?

And Benji get up and say:

Thanks for the cake and the tea Bell. I have to take the carburetor of my bike.

And Keiichi say:

I will get back to work too.

And Megumi say:

Hey wait for me! Thanks for the food Belldandy.

And they leave the three goddess alone. And Skuld run away to the kitchen. And in the porch Keiichi say:

What was all that about?

And Benji say:

She is only a kid who miss her sister. After all Keiichi you took her from her.

And Keiichi look a bit down. And Benji say:

But she like of you and of this place so is all right. Now let's begin. And remember of what I told about damaging my bike parts.

And Keiichi nod and they begun to work. Later the sempais arrive and they:

Working hard. That is good. Good work.

He move closer of the half builded bike and say:

Beautiful. Awesome. No wonder that you are the pride of the auto club.

And he get up and say:

By the way I have a gift for you.

And he toss a box on the ground and Keiichi say:

What is that?

And Tamiya say:

Well I must say that just a bit of magic can make this engine work with the double of power but with that the possibilities are infinite. I have passed thru the hell to get you this engine.

And Keiichi say:

Sempai don't tell me that you got a twin engine?

And he say:

That is right. Morisato that is why you are the pride of our club.

And Benji walk away. and after hear the speech of the sempai and when Aoshima arrive with some cheap poetry to Belldandy and they all leave he move to the porch and see Skuld changing the calculations on the blueprint and he think:

Well, well she is sure good with this kind of things.

And Keiichi and Megumi arrive and thank her for the job. And after few minutes Benji say:

So Keiichi you still want to use my parts?

And Megumi say:

Can we use your bike frame?

And Benji say:

The frame? I don't think so.

And Keiichi say:

But why?

And Benji say:

That is a titanium alloy frame. And the engine is welded to the frame by powerful coils and pistons to avoid vibrations. It can't be separated. If is going to use the frame the engine must be used.

And Keiichi say:

That will not do. We only can use motorcycles engines. Not car engines. And with all the alterations that your bike have we would be expelled of the tournament.

And Benji say:

So it will be only the parts. The carburetor and the fuel pump will help to increase the performance. I can also borrow you a powerful air compressor and turbo.

And Keiichi say:

Thanks we will see what to use.

And they keep working. On the next day on the university they are on the tend reserved to the Nekomi auto club. And after the first race Keiichi say:

The bike is unstable. And I can't go on the higher gears with out making the bike vibrate too much.

And Benji say:

It can't be helped. My bike suspensions are taking most of it. But the frame is too light to then. Some of the vibrations will pass.

And Keiichi nod. And they are alone and Keiichi say:

So Benji any good tip for me? I don't want to lose Belldandy.

And Benji say:

Keiichi we have go as far we can on the mechanics of the bike. This is a emergency thing. Since forty percent of the bike is made of parts of my bike you must have this ability from it.

And Keiichi say:

Have what?

And Benji say:

I checked the rules and that is not illegal. I added on the bike the turbo from my bike. As well the compressor. Don't worry it is not then that are the problem on the vibration. And on the bike handle you see the small red button?

And Keiichi nod and Benji say:

Press it when you feel that you need. That will release a powerful bust of speed. It will give you three seconds of a absolutely insane speed. After that turn it off. More than that it will make the frame collapse. I have add a timer. It will shut down on the end of the three seconds. And don't use it on the same race. The frame will need time to readjust to it. Remember three second. And only one time will work at the fullest. On the second the performance will fall to seventy percent.

And Keiichi say:

But why the performance will fall?

And Benji say:

The frame is only steel. More than that on the second time it will collapse. Use on the tops three times. Never in short periods of time. But Keiichi the speed boost is hard to control. Only use when you are absolutely sure of the need.

And Keiichi swalow a lump and say:

Anything else?

And Benji say:

Yes.

And he put his hand on the shorter man shoulder and say:

Remember of what is on the stake here. You can lost Bell. Race for her. Race to win. Race like you don't have anything else to lose. Race for your life Keiichi. And trust in your instincts. If you use the boost only trust on then.

And Keiichi nod. And Benji leave the tend. He see Urd and she is wearing a very exposing suit of cheerleader. And she say:

Nice speech. It will work?

And Benji say:

I only gave him a choice and show him another way Urd. Is only up to him.

And she smile and say:

You are not all that bad big guy. You have a butter heart.

And Benji say:

Actually I don't. Bell is my friend and I want to see her happy.

And Urd look at the tall man and say:

Come on I buy you a drink. In the end we only want the same thing.

And she pull him away. And near a vending machine Urd say:

You think that he will win?

And Benji say:

Look Keiichi can look and act like a wimp. But I know that if under pressure he can show his true face as a man. He will fight for the woman that he love. I can tell that for sure. He will not leave her to a jerk like Aoshima.

And Urd say:

You talk as if you know the subject.

And Benji say:

I know the subject.

And Urd say:

The next race is about to begin.

And he nod and they walk to the tend. And Benji stop and look around and Urd say:

What is wrong?

And he say:

I don't know. Is just that I got this weird feeling. Is like have something wrong. And I can't get rid of it.

And she face him and say:

And is a bad feeling?

And he say:

Is not bad. Only weird.

And she say:

Okay let me help you to get rid of it.

And she kiss him.

End of the chapter four.


	5. Movement

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter fife: Movement.

And he nod and they walk to the tend. And Benji stop and look around and Urd say:

What is wrong?

And he say:

I don't know. Is just that I got this weird feeling. Is like have something wrong. And I can't get rid of it.

And she face him and say:

And is a bad feeling?

And he say:

Is not bad. Only weird.

And she say:

Okay let me help you to get rid of it.

And she kiss him. Surprised Benji don't react. Inwardly Urd smile and hold his face and deepens the kiss. And instinctively he respond and Urd hug him tighter. And Benji broke the kiss. And say:

What you think that you are doing?!!

And she say:

Kissing you. Don't tell me that you didn't feel good? I know that it have because I am a good kisser. By the way you too.

And he say:

What part of I am not interested on a relationship you didn't get?

And she say:

This is not a relationship. At least I got you rid of that feeling right?

And he nod and say:

See. Now let's go.

And she walk away. Benji clench his hands and follow the goddess. And the races continue. And Benji think:

So far so good.

And Belldandy approach of Urd and say:

What you was thinking back there kissing Benji?

And Urd say:

You saw?

And Belldandy say:

Yes now answer me.

And Urd say:

Just helping his of get rid of a weird feeling. Come one Bell you are Keiichi girl you don't need to feel jealous of him.

And Belldandy say:

Is not jealousy. I told you that he lost his girlfriends have fife months ago.

And Urd say:

He need to move on. Humans have short lives. He must live it.

And Belldandy say:

Is up to him move on or not.

And Urd say:

Look it was only a kiss. Nothing else. Is just like me and Thor. We don't have feelings for the other.

And Belldandy say:

That is not important. Only stop it Urd.

And Belldandy walk away. And Urd think:

Weird. Bell must be a bit troubled with this bet and have seem that Kourou memories. But he is not all that bad. I would not mind of helping him to move on more.

And she sigh. Later is the last race. And Urd say:

God this is the finals. Keiichi and that race pilot. This is too much tension.

And they all nod. Keiichi and the other pilot are on the start line. Keiichi look at then. Benji see the man look and give him a thumbs up. Keiichi nod and Benji think:

Come on Keiichi you can do it.

And Belldandy look very anxious. And Benji put a hand on her shoulder and he say:

Calm down Bell. He will win. I believe in him. I know that you also do. Only believe on this luck.

And she nod looking at him. And Skuld notice the interlude and pouts and think:

He can't do that. But onee-chan seen so sad.

And the race begin. And Keiichi bust on the lead. And Benji say:

He use it on the start!

And the racing club bike is close and Benji think:

This feeling again. There is something on that bike.

And he focus his eyes on the racing club bike and his iris get in thin slits and he see few energy spots and he think:

Magic. They are using magic to enhance the bike power.

And he look at Skuld and he think:

It is hers. Why she would do that?

And the three second pass and the racing club bike pass Keiichi. And then the racing club bike engine begun to release smoke and stops and Keiichi win. And they all celebrate. Urd hug Benji, that hug her back. They notice what they are doing and get away. And after Keiichi return the celebrate more. And Keiichi say:

That was very close.

And Belldandy say:

It was.

And they put the bike on the storage and walk around the festival. And after a small incident on a small jewels tend they are walking on they on paces. And Urd is near Benji and she say:

So what happened?

And Benji say with a smile:

Well you can say that they run out of luck.

And she say:

Luck?

And Benji smile and Urd look a bit suspicious to him and he only say:

Chill out.

And she say:

You know something that I don't?

And he say:

I don't know anything more than you.

And she say:

Yeah sure. I can tell that you know something.

And Benji say:

What I have to know Urd?

And she sigh and say:

Never mind.

And he say:

Come on I buy you an ice cream.

And Skuld appear and say:

I want one too!!!!

And Benji say:

What?

And Urd say:

She is addicted to ice cream.

And Benji say:

Fine. One to each of you.

And Megumi say:

Me too?

And he say:

Why I should buy you ice cream?

And she say:

Because I am asking.

And he say:

Not good enough.

And she say:

Please. I am out of cash too.

And he sigh and nod. Belldandy and Keiichi follow then. And in a stand Benji say:

Come on you two can pick one too. Just don't act like Skuld and try to get a full bucket.

And Belldandy nod. Skuld is holding a large bucket filled with many flavors of ice cream. And later they split. Benji borrow Keiichi some money and walk away. Keiichi and Belldandy walk away. Megumi and Skuld move to play on a game where you have to hit the from on the head with a hammer. And Urd follow him. And Benji knowing that Urd is few steps behind him say:

What you want?

And she say:

Well I want to leave Keiichi and Bell alone. And Megumi and Skuld are too childish. So I am tagging with you.

And Benji stay quiet and she hold on his arm like lovers taking a stroll and she say:

Don't complain. I am only avoiding that the jerks around this place don't come over me like flies in a honey pot. Sometimes being to gorgeous have it downsides.

And he sigh. And she think:

Good. I guess that to stay with him is like taming a wild horse. I must make him feel comfortable around me, and then I can try to move on. And is not so bad stay like this.

And she snuggle closer to him. To his discomfort. And they walk around few tends. Later they stop in front of a fortune teller tend. And Urd say:

You believe in those kind of things?

And Benji say:

Case you have forgot you are a goddess. I am a hunter. We both deal with the supernatural. So yes I do believe in this.

And she say:

I can tell you your luck that her.

And Benji say:

Knowing you is something involving you and a bed.

And she say:

Oh you are good! Are you sure that you are not a fortune teller?

And he sigh and enter on the tend. They are greeted by the scent of pine incense and roses. And Benji say:

Well this is familiar. I know a fortune teller that use exactly this mix of incense.

And Urd say:

Really?

And he nod and say:

Yep. And she is a good one. She can actually predict the future in a short period.

And a voice say:

Well Benji have been a while.

And he look a the voice and see a woman with long black hair wearing a black trench coat. And he say:

Akiho?!

And she say:

Yes. I have been waiting for you. And I can see that I was right. She left you. I am sorry I was couldn't reach you in time.

And Benji say:

It is okay. But what you are doing in a university festival?

And she say:

I had to come. I sensed that you will be in troubles soon. Some one close of you will be in trouble.

And Urd say:

Me?

And Akiho say:

You are only physically close of him. I mean someone emotionally close of him.

Urd grit her teeth and Benji say:

What else you have seen?

And she say:

Nothing more. The vision was misty and confusing. But it will involve great powers. Is the only think that I can add.

And he say:

I see. So how much I own you?

And she say:

Nothing. You helped me sometime ago. Think of this as the payment.

And he nod and they walk away. And Urd say:

Who is she?

And Benji say:

One of the few true fortune tellers living.

And Urd stay quiet. Later on that night. Benji is on the shrine. He is over his house roof looking at the stars. The festival have ended hours earlier on the night. The moon is high on the sky. The night is quiet. The cricket's sounds are heard on the night. Benji is only looking up the sky. And a goddess fly over to the roof. And he say:

What you do up so late Bell?

And the goddess say:

I can say the same Benji. You also worked hard today.

And he say:

I only can't sleep. So I decided to look at the sky.

And she say:

It is something beautiful to watch. But why you can't sleep?

And he say:

Is nothing. Only lack of sleep.

And she say:

Well that happens.

And he say:

Why and you are up?

And she say:

I am still excited about today events.

And Benji say:

Well happens. You are pretty. There will be men who will fight to have you.

And she say:

Oh my! I don't want it.

And Benji say:

Most of then will not get on the true sense of fight. But there will be few who will. Keiichi fought on his on way for you today.

And Belldandy nod and say:

I know. And I am very happy about it. And I want to thank you for helping him.

And Benji say:

I didn't help him. I only give things to use. And he used. The credit is all his Bell.

And she say:

You gave him trust to do it. It means a lot to me.

And Benji say:

Hey Bell you are my friend. And when I am busted you heal me. It was the least that I could to.

And she smile. They stay quiet. And he sing in a low tone:

I wake up in the morning and raise my weary head. I got an old coat for a pillow and the earth as last night bed. I don't know where I am going. Only god knows where I been. I am a devil on a run a six gun lover, a candle in the wind.

And Belldandy say:

What you said?

And Benji say:

Nothing Bell. I am only singing a verse of a music that I like.

And she say:

I see. I got a bit worried when you say that you a devil on the run.

And he smile and say:

Sorry. Is only that the music suit my life. I used to travel a lot. Killing demons I was even confused with one.

And she say:

But why you would think that the music suit your life?

And Benji say:

Is nothing Bell. Is only that have parts that suit. Is nothing serious.

And she say:

You like singing?

And he say:

I only sing for pass the time. As I did now. And I am not a good singer. But I bet that you are.

And she blush and say:

I am not a good singer. I only sing a bit well.

And he smile and say:

If you sing half good as you cook it must be great.

And she blush more. And he giggle and say:

Is better I stop. Or I will let nothing to Keiichi say to make you blush. After all I am sure that he will like seeing you like that.

And she say:

Like this how?

And he say:

Cute.

And she blush even more. And he get up and stretch. And Belldandy say:

You are bored with this quiet life?

And a wind blow and the hair of then move at the flavor of the wind and he say looking at her:

No. I like this peaceful live. Taking out an occasional demon that I have to kill to break the peace. I like this.

And she notice a hint of sadness on his voice and say:

Kourou? You miss her.

And he nod and say:

Yes. I miss her and I wished to share this with her.

And Belldandy say:

I can understand. But she is on a better place living on peace.

And Benji say:

I know. That is the only thing that give me some comfort about it.

And Belldandy say:

I understand.

And they chat for some more time before moving to they own rooms. Months later is December. Benji wake early and see the shrine grounds full of snow. And he walk around the shrine and say:

Man how could snow like this? Last night was not even cold.

And he hear voices on the front area. He move and see Urd and Skuld on the snow. Urd is in front of a snow man. Skuld behind a weird machine. And Keiichi and Belldandy are there too. And Urd and Skuld are in a snow ball war. And Keiichi say:

This is not good. I have to put the chain on the sidecar wheel.

And Benji say:

I will help you.

And they move to the entry. And Benji as everyone look in shock seeing that is only in there that have snow. And they look at Urd. And she say:

I haven't done anything!

And Keiichi and Skuld look at her intensely with suspicious and Urd say:

Ask Benji! He also know ice attacks! I have seem he using!

And Benji say:

What?! I use ice! But I can't make snow. And especially this much! I froze water. I don't make snow.

And Keiichi say:

Anyway we have to clean this before people get too suspicious.

And he nod. And Benji is shoving the snow from the ground and Keiichi is on the roof. The goddess trio only watch. And Keiichi fall. Belldandy use her magic to stop his fall. And Keiichi say:

There is something on the snow!

And they see a weird rabbit thing with six legs jumping around. And Skuld say:

A bug!!

And she grab her hammer and begun to chase it after she kill it the snow disappear. And they move inside. Later Benji, Urd, Skuld and Keiichi are in the living room. Urd is watching TV, Benji is polishing his sword, Skuld is building something. And Keiichi is sited facing a tea cup. He move to pick it and say:

What?!

And they look at him and see the tea boiling. And Urd say:

Gee have you made something that might angered Belldandy?

And Keiichi say:

No.

And Belldandy arrive and say:

Here Keiichi you have to eat.

And she serve the breakfast to him. And Urd say:

She seems to be very calm and normal.

And Belldandy say:

What?

And Urd say:

Odd.

And she support herself on the table and turn to the TV. Benji continue to polish the sword that is now emanating a faint red aura. And he say:

What?

And then the table disappear. Urd fall and say:

Hey don't move the table all of sudden!

And Urd see there is no table. And Keiichi is with his back to a wall. And then metal begun to attach on him. And then kitchen instruments begun to fly over him. He dodge knifes and forks. And Benji is now gripping hard on his sword and he say:

Damn!

And they look at him and see that the blade is pointing to Keiichi and is dragging Benji who is firming his foot on the floor and blood is dripping from his hands. And Benji say:

Some one do something! I can't hold this for much longer!

And Skuld press the button of her invention and attract many bugs. And Benji fall backwards. And Keiichi sigh in relieve. Benji sheath the sword and his palms are bleeding and Benji say:

God that was close.

And Belldandy is near of Keiichi and Skuld is using some weird glasses. And she say:

There is an entrance for the bugs between Keiichi and Belldandy. If was caused by opposite things it would happen with me and Urd or Benji and Urd. You two back away.

And they do and Skuld say:

It vanished.

And they look to the other. And after sometime they left to the university. And Benji say:

So they can't get close of the other.

And Urd nod. And Benji say:

That is a cruel.

And Urd nod again. And Benji say:

What might be causing that?

And Skuld say:

I don't know. But is needed an energy source to attract the bugs. So there is something attracting then. And Benji say:

An energy source? What kind of energy source?

And Skuld say:

It must be a mystical one. That is certain. Wait! You say something before the table vanish. Why?

And Benji say:

Well my sword begun to react over something. It was like resonating with something.

And Skuld say:

It is an evil sword. It feeds on the energy of the victims and can do more things right?

And he say:

Yes. Steal souls, gather energy, summon phantoms, and kill everything that have life in any kind of form. Locate energy too. Have few more. But that is what I mainly use.

And Urd say:

What happens to the souls that you steal?

And Benji say:

It steal the energy of the soul. The soul as the memory and the personality of the person or thing is removed from where it was and pass to the other side. It kills in one move.

And Skuld say:

That is not important. You said that it was resonating. If your sword can locate and gather energy we might do it too. You can precise the energy?

And he say:

Not of that. It was very faint. I only remember of it because of the table.

And Skuld say:

But why the sword didn't flew to Keiichi taking out that you was holding it?

And Benji say:

This is not steel. This is a sword made from a material that have come to the earth from the stars. Or as we know a meteorite. They forged this blade with a metal that they found in there. They infused the powers on it. This is way better than steel or any demon alloy.

And Skuld say:

And still got attracted that strongly. If was steel Keiichi could be dead. If like this you was barely able to hold like and if was steel.

And they stay in silence. And Benji say:

In any case is better I put this back on the place. And put few seals.

And Skuld say:

Better not. If a bug get your sword. With the energy that it got. It will be a serious trouble. The effects on this place can be a total disaster. By my readings that sword have accumulated power to in one attack unleashed all of it cause severe damages on the Yggdrasil it might make the system collapse for a extended period of time. In the wrong hands that sword can kill and injury hundreds of thousands of goddess and gods.

And they all get very pale specially Benji.

End of the chapter fife.

The lyrics that Benji sing is from the music of John Bon Jovi called blaze of glory. I don't own it.


	6. Hard times

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter six: Hard times

Benji is on his house looking at his sword. And he remember of Skuld words few minutes before.

In the living room Skuld say:

Guard that sword Benji. If a bug get it we are in deep shit.

And Benji say:

Look this sword is powerful but not that much.

And Urd say:

It is that powerful. You know it.

And Benji say:

Come on you can't be serious. This is only a sword made for me by some demons. Is a master piece of then. But is not like that.

And Urd say:

Sadly it is. Belldandy knew that it was a dangerous sword. But she trust in you with it. And we do too. That sword is dangerous keep it with you. Only seals will not help now.

And he nod and walk away.

And he think:

I knew that this sword have great powers. But kill so many gods and goddess. I though that in the tops one or two in direct combat.

And he pick the sword and say:

What else you have stored to me?

And Urd say:

Talking alone?

And he turn and see the goddess on his room door frame. And he say:

I needed to clear up my mind. Is not everyday that you found that you carry something that can kill so many people.

And Urd say:

And you took it very well.

And he say:

I am only trying to understand. I knew that this sword store energy. But it devour it. Is always hungry and wanting more. And sometimes come in a point of steal my own energy.

And Urd say:

Well it stored it. Skuld and I are trying to found a way to prevent Bell from going. So you keep one eye on Keiichi.

And he nod. And Urd say:

After this if all ends well you mind of going out with me?

And Benji is shocked by her tone. Is not her usual confident tone. Is a bit shy and scared tone and she is blushing a bit. And he say:

If this all end well I take you one a date. Dinner and a movie?

And she say:

Okay.

And Benji think:

What is wrong? I never thought that Urd could blush in such cute way.

And she walk away. Benji put the sword on his back putting on two tight metal rings on the middle of his vest and he put on a jacket that cover it all. And he walk away. And Urd is on the bathroom blushing and with her right hand over her breast. And she think:

Why I am like this?! I am acting like a teenager. Why I got so embarrassed to ask him that? And more than that why now I am wanting more than everything that everything goes well?

And she look at the mirror and see her red face. Later Benji is walking around the streets and he see the Christmas decoration. He move to the university since there is the best place to watch over then. In there he move to the auto club. He manage to not call too much attention. And he hear a conversation of Keiichi and the sempais and a junior of the club of him working on party time. Later Benji is standing near of Keiichi bike. And Keiichi walk and don't notice the tall man until Benji prevent him from climbing on the bike. Surprised Keiichi say:

What?!  
And Benji say:

You are sure distracted.

And Keiichi say:

Benji don't scare me like this!

And Benji say:

You that didn't noticed me.

And Keiichi say:

Is because all what happened on this morning. With Belldandy returning to the heaven.

And Benji say:

Don't give up. Remember of what I said to you on the race. The same is fit in here. If you truly love her it have a chance. Believe in that.

And Keiichi say:

But I can't do anything against god.

And Benji say:

Nothing is more powerful than the true love. I am sure that not even him. Keep loving her. Even not getting close continue to love her. Love is not a weapon or something to hold. But trust in that and you will have a powerful weapon.

And Keiichi say:

But….

And Benji say:

Think about it. Love is something that can give you energy when you don't have anymore energy to keep moving. I know because I passed by it.

And Keiichi nod. And Benji say:

Get in the side car. In the way that you are now is dangerous to you drive.

And Keiichi nod and they get in the bike and walk away. During the trip back Keiichi say:

Sorry.

And Benji say:

About what?

And Keiichi say:

Remind you of her.

And he say:

I like of being reminded of her. But that is not the point here. As long you love Belldandy and she love you back you two can overcome many things.

And Keiichi nod. Benji stop near of a vending machine near of the road. And he pick drink for both and give one to Keiichi. And Keiichi say:

Thank you for helping me and her.

And Benji say:

You two are my friends. I help my friends. And even paying a rent I still live on the shrine.

And Keiichi nod. And Benji say:

Look try to give her something to remember of you. In the worst case is at least a memento.

And Keiichi look at Benji and see him looking at the distance with a slight sad expression. And Benji say:

Even now try give her some good memories. This must also be very hard to her. And a memory that she will treasure with love and care is only yours. Even that you can't show to her on person show in acts. I am sure that she will notice.

And Keiichi nod and say:

Benji I am thinking of buying her a ring.

And Benji say:

There is your memento. If everything fails Keiichi you must have give her memories. Not only of what we lived. But try to make these three days before she go away less hard as you can.

And Keiichi say:

I will try.

And Benji say:

Don't try. Do it.

And Keiichi nod. And sometime later they arrive. The sun is setting and as they park Urd and Skuld greet then. And Skuld say:

I guess that we found the attractor.

And they move to see it. And is a large and old tree with no leaves. And they look at it. And Urd say:

Benji your back!

And from his back there is a huge red aura emanating. And he unsheathe the sword. The aura only get stronger. And Skuld say:

To your sword react like that my calculations are right!

And Benji say:

But it never reacted like this before! Not so intensely! Whatever is in there is very powerful.

And Belldandy come out from the house. And they look at her. And Skuld say:

Onee-chan we found the thing that is attracting the bugs to the earth.

And she point to the tree. Belldandy look at it and they see her eyes and face fill with terror and she say:

God.

And Keiichi say:

Belldandy you know something about this?

And she say:

No.

But they all can see that is not true. Her reactions and body language say that she knows and is very scared. And Keiichi say:

Please Belldandy! Tell us if you anything at all of this!

And she say:

But I can't!

And Keiichi say:

Belldandy if I can stay another minute, another second close of you I want it.

And Belldandy say:

Me too. But I can't!

And Keiichi move closer to her. A small bamboo gate break apart Urd, Skuld and Benji are shocked with it. And as he move closer the sliding doors break and fall. And Belldandy run away. Benji hold Keiichi who want to run after her. And Benji say:

Let her go. Right not is better leave her alone. For the safety of you two.

Benji sword is nailed on the ground still emanating a strong energy and Benji is holding Keiichi passing one arm around his neck from behind. And Benji say:

For now leave her. Or the contact might hurt you both.

And Keiichi nod. Benji let him go and Keiichi fall on his knees. And Urd walk to Benji and say:

This don't hurt?

And he point to a bamboo shard that is piercing his leg. And he say:

It hurts. But comparing to then…

And Urd nod. She hold the bamboo and kindly remove it. She toss aside and Urd say:

What we will do now?

And Benji say:

What we have done so far.

And she nod. Benji pick his sword and sheath it. And he say:

Urd put a seal to hide that energy. Stray demons might be attracted by it too.

And she nod. Later on Benji house Skuld and Urd are there. Benji is wearing shorts and Urd is putting a balsam on his wound. And she say:

It don't work as fast as Belldandy healing spells. But it will clean the wound and heal it.

And he say:

It is okay. You don't need to bother with it.

And she say:

Yes I do. I know that if you wasn't in front of me I would be hurt. Now stop moving and let me finish this.

And she begun to bandage it. Skuld is with a computer analyzing something. And Skuld say:

And if you are right about the demons Benji, we will need you on your best fighting form. Urd and I will be too busy trying to keep Belldandy here.

And Benji say:

I know. But I have limitations. I don't teleport around. I am a human with special skills. Not a god. Or a goddess in your case.

And Skuld say:

I know. But thanks to that you are our wild card. We will need your help on the destabilization of the portal.

And he say:

I know.

And Urd finish and say:

Okay big boy you are patched up. Now don't over do tonight and by the morning it will be healed.

And he say:

Okay.

Two days pass flying. Benji is walking in the shrine covered in some multi colored goo. And he see Urd in the middle of a spell circle. And Urd say:

What happened?

And he say:

A fucking legion class demon.

And she say:

God you are hurt?

And he say:

No. Only tired and dirty. And this stuff stinks.

And she say:

The bath is ready. Toss those clothes away dress a new one. We will continue this.

And he nod and walk away. And after a bath and a change of clothes he is passing by a room on the main house and see Belldandy. He enter on the room. Belldandy is looking at the pictures remembering of things. And she see one of her, Urd, Keiichi and Benji on the beach. Benji is holding a surf board and Urd is clinging on his arm. Keiichi and Belldandy are close of the other. And she say:

Benji got very uncomfortable with Urd on the beginning. At least they get along better now.

And she pass her forefinger over her image on the picture and it fades. And Benji say:

Why you are doing that?

And she surprised let out a cry and toss the album on the air, she lost her balance and is about to fall. Benji pick her and the album. And he say:

I didn't mean to surprise you. But what you are doing?

And she blush and sit on the floor and say:

That is part of god orders. I must erase my presence on this place.

And Benji say:

You don't think that Keiichi will be very sad after he see you leaving. And with out a single picture of you.

And Belldandy look away. And Benji say:

I can see that you are holding back tears. You can cry I don't mind.

And the tears begun to flow and she hug him and cry sobbing loudly on his shoulder. Benji hold her sobbing form and try his best to comfort her. And later on that night Benji is with Keiichi who is working on the streets. And he see the other two sempais. And Tamiya say:

So Himura why you come pick him up every night?

And Benji say:

He is not on his best shape as you can see.

And Keiichi is sleeping with a jackhammer working under him. And Benji say:

I only make sure that he arrive alive in his place.

And the sempais nod. Later Benji is carrying the beated Keiichi to the shrine. And on his sleep he say:

I need more money….more money…for Belldandy…ring………

And Benji smile and think:

Good that is the spirit.

And later he arrive in the shrine and drop Keiichi on the floor. He open his wallet and take all his money and out on an envelope and write:

The rent of the next two months. Use it. Signed Benji.

And he put on Keiichi pocket. And Urd come and say:

How is him?

And Benji say:

Working on his lasts reserves.

And Urd say:

That will help?

And Benji say:

I only have ten thousand is not much. But it will help him a bit.

And Urd nod and cast a spell and levitate Keiichi. And Urd say:

He only give us trouble.

And Benji say:

Well it happens.

And Urd take Keiichi to his room and lithe an incense and walk away and she see Belldandy and the younger goddess say:

Can you take this to Keiichi?

And Urd say:

He is dead in sleep already.

And she notice the very sad look on Belldandy face. And Urd say:

You should rest too.

And Belldandy nod. Urd walk to Benji house. And in there she say:

Those two are only getting worse.

And Benji say:

I know. In one way or another it ends tomorrow.

And Urd nod. Benji sit on the living room floor. Urd do the same. Skuld is working on another room in there. And Urd say:

Tired?

And he say:

Yes. Baby-sit then, repel evil and fight demons is busting my energy.

And she say:

I see. Turn your back to me, I will give you a massage. Tomorrow is the day that all our efforts will be decided as in vain or will work.

And he nod and turn. Urd move to him and kneeled behind him take out his shirt and vest and massage his shoulders. And she say:

God! I don't know if is hard because of your shape or is tension.

And Benji say:

Is both.

And she do it harder. And Urd say:

How much you worked to have this strong muscles?

And he say:

Since I was a child.

And Urd say:

I see. But your shoulders are very stiff.

And he say:

I have been fighting like a desperate man for the last two days. And running around Keiichi and Bell. I would not mind of taking a long hot bath to relax.

And she say:

Well we think of that later. Now relax and let me massage you.

And he nod. Urd using some of hers powers warm the water of the tub of Benji house bathroom. As well putting some bath salts and herbs. And she is softly humming a song. And after while she say:

Feeling more relaxed?

And he say:

Yeah. You have magic hands.

And she smile and say:

Come on I prepared the bath earlier so you can take a bath now.

And he nod and she take him to the bathroom. She leave him on the door and in there Benji enter on the tub after strip. And he think:

This is nice. The water is on a perfect temperature, this bath salts are great.

And he close his eyes and look at the ceiling. He relax so much that he don't notice a very naked Urd opening the bathroom door, entering on the bathroom and closing and locking the door behind her. She move to the tub. And she float a bit and slowly enter on the water. The movement of the water break Benji total relaxed state. And he open his eyes and Urd standing on the tub with water covering her until few inches bellow her navel. And surprised he say:

What you are doing in here?

And she say:

Helping you to relax.

And she submerge more and the water line move up on her slender body. And she lean to him and say:

Or you don't want what I want to give you?

And he say:

And what is that?

And she move her face closer of his and say:

I want to give you love.

And he stay quiet and Urd face get a bit disappointed and she say:

I see. You don't want it. Maybe is because…

And Benji have passed his arms around her waist under the water and he have pulled Urd close of him. The surprised motion cut Urd sentence. And she feel her soft and sexy body touching his hard and muscular body. And she say with a hint of fear on her voice:

You want it?

And he say:

I would not do this if I didn't wanted it.

And he kiss her to her surprise. A bit surprised Urd respond to him. And he broke the kiss and she say:

You are very bold.

And he say:

Only when I want or need to.

And she smile and sit over him and kiss him again.

End of the chapter six.


	7. Results

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter seven: Results.

Later on Benji room he and Urd are sleeping holding each other under a cover. And she say:

You are move skilled than I have imagined. You manage to surprise me. And you sure have stamina for a tired guy.

And he say:

Are different reserves.

And she move closer of him and say:

What you think that will happen today?

And Benji say:

Honestly I don't know. To begin with we are sleeping together. And we have just stopped doing it. And I haven't pictured this. So anything can happen.

And she say:

Come on tell me that it wasn't good. I know that you enjoyed yourself.

And Benji say:

I did. And you too. This is not the case. We was friends who argued a lot. Now we have just had sex.

And she say:

I don't mind of being your girlfriend.

And he stay quiet and she put her head over his chest and her hand over his chest too and hear his heart beat and she say:

I mean that. I don't even know how you manage to make me feel like this. But I know that I like it.

And he say:

Is just that I think that I am going too fast. With all…

And Urd touch his lips with her forefinger and say:

You are not going too fast. And the events here are beyond our control. You don't regret make love with me?

And he say:

No I don't. Is only that part of me feel like I am betraying Kourou.

And Urd say:

Look I don't know her. But Bell told me that she wanted to you move on her death and be happy.

And he stay quiet. And she move and lay in top of him looking at his face and she say:

I want to stay with you. And make you happy.

Benji feel the sincerity of her words and hug her. She was not expecting that. And he say:

Is that I am not used to this. I don't know what to feel. I don't know what to do.

And she say:

Then I will help you.

And she kiss him. On the morning Benji is wake and up. Urd is sleeping on his bed covered. Benji is dressing up. He put on his normal clothes. Urd wake while he is dressing and think:

Well it was not a dream. It felt like but it was not. Good. I sure like seeing his body.

And he open a drawer and pick up a left hand gauntlet and put it on. He also pick a cloak that have a cut similar to a trench coat and put it on. And Urd say:

Why you are putting those?

And he pick up the sword and say:

Today is the day that it will happen. I am sure that the demons also know that. So I am putting on a better armored clothes to fight.

And she get up and the sheet fall showing her naked body and she say:

I know. But is still early. You have time.

And he say:

I don't have time. And you also don't have. We both have things to do.

And she nod and walk to him. She kiss him and he respond. He pass his arms around her waist and she wrap her arms around his neck. And after a long an passionate kiss they separate and Urd say:

Be careful.

And he say:

I will. You take care too.

And she nod and he walk away. Urd summon her clothes and walk away too. Hours later Benji is on the street near of the shrine and he say:

Go Keiichi! I deal with then! Go talk with Belldandy!

And Keiichi run up the shrine. Benji unsheathe the sword and some demons run up the street. And he look up the other man running away and Benji say:

Now I can work with out worries.

And he slash the first demon. And more demons come. And on the shrine Belldandy is on a light pillar. Urd and Skuld are using they combined magic to prevent it. Keiichi is trying to reach Belldandy. On the stairs Benji punch with the gauntlet the last demon. He got many injuries and the gauntlet is cracked in many spots. He run up the stairs. He reach the place of the pillar and see Keiichi trying to reach Belldandy. He run to then with sword. And he stab the energy pillar. It flickers as the sword steal energy from it. But the magic is giving Benji more damages. And Belldandy cry out Keiichi name. And Urd finish the spell and the area is surrounded by a white light. Benji fly away and hit a tree hard. Keiichi fall on the ground. And when the light fades Belldandy rush to Keiichi side. And after a small discussion Belldandy cast a spell on him. And Benji get up with lots of effort. He have many small cuts on his skin and he is bleeding from then. He walk to then. And Urd say when see him:

Oh my god! Are you okay?

And Benji say:

No. I am beated. What she is doing?

And Urd say:

She is on Keiichi mind trying to bring him back.

And Skuld say:

But is very dangerous. If she fail both of then will die.

And Benji say:

Okay. Let's guard then until she is over.

And Urd say:

And your wounds?

And he say:

Later.

And the form a circle around the unconscious couple. And Skuld look at him and see the gauntlet missing parts as a finger and with many cracks and she say:

Hard fight?

And he say:

Yeah. Very.

And they stay quiet. And after sometime Belldandy wake up and Keiichi too. They celebrate. Until a lightning fall from the sky near then. And Urd go read a message on the ground. And she say:

For Belldandy first class, limited license goddess. Since the sealed energy have faded the order of return is canceled.

And she hug Keiichi crying. Benji smile. And Urd say:

Have more. For Urd second class, limited license goddess and Skuld second class goddess will stay on the earth until second order for using the supreme magic circle with out my authorization.

And Skuld begun to cry and she say:

It is not fair!

And Urd say:

Wait have more. For the last hunter Benji Himura for valiant combat against several powerful demons assuring with that the safety of three goddess and a human. It will be granted a place in the halls of Valhalla for the eternity after his life come to an end. As well it will be granted to you now a fairy familiar.

And Skuld say:

He is going to Valhalla?!

And unaware of that Keiichi is shocked by a kiss from Belldandy who is looking on a ring on her finger that Keiichi have given to her. And Benji say:

What he meant by fairy familiar?

And Urd say:

You gained a new familiar.

And Skuld say:

How you can be calm?! You are going to the Valhalla? You are not surprised?

And Benji say:

If I am not going to the hell I am satisfied. If I am not wrong Valhalla is the warriors heaven right?

And Urd say:

Yes. The most brave's warriors are chosen by the valkyries to be there. Where they can celebrate, fight and found a warrior happiness.

And Benji say:

Don't seen bad.

And Urd walk to him and say:

What is fights, fights, drink, fight, food, fight, women, feasts and fights. Have I said fights?

And Benji say:

Well better than the hell.

And Urd say:

You are hopeless.

And he take a step forward but he lost his balance and Urd hold him. And he faint because of his wounds. And Urd say:

Benji!

And later Belldandy is healing him. And Urd say:

Is he okay?

And Belldandy say:

Well he is tired and lost some blood. But with some rest he will be as good as a new one.

And Urd nod. Later on that night Urd is lighting the tree that once held the energy with her magic. Benji now wake and changed in clean clothes is carrying a large turkey to the living room table. Skuld dressed like a Santa Claus is trying to pop a party cone. And she look at it and it pop on her face. Keiichi laugh and she toss him another one that pop on him. Belldandy look at the ring and run to then. And Belldandy try to minimize the argue between Skuld and Keiichi. And Urd walk near of Benji and say:

So feeling better now?

And Benji say:

I am in one piece. So yes.

And she say:

Well and you feel tired?

And he say:

Not much. I slept over the afternoon. So I am fine now.

And she say:

Good. So I can tire you later.

And Urd give him a kiss on the cheek and she walk inside the house. And Belldandy move from Keiichi and Skuld and walk near of Benji. And she say:

Thank you for everything.

And he say:

No problem. It was a pleasure to help.

And she say:

But how you can say that after you got so hurt?

And Benji say:

You healed me. And besides I help my friends.

And she say:

I am in debt with you for help me so much.

And Benji say:

You are not. You also helped me. Besides you helped me after Kourou died. So Bell we are even.

And she say:

But…

And he say:

We are even.

And she nod. And she give him a kiss on the cheek and say:

Okay. Now we are even.

And she walk to Keiichi. Later on the night Belldandy say:

Well now what we do?

And Keiichi say:

We open the gifts.

And Benji, Urd and Skuld get pale. And Belldandy say:

Something wrong?

And they say:

We got so busy helping you two that we haven't time for shop gifts.

And Keiichi say:

Look I got my gift from you three already.

And Belldandy say:

Me too.

And the trio don't understand and Belldandy say:

You three helped us.

And they understand now. And Benji say:

It will be a small gift trade then. Well there will be none. Bell has given Keiichi the sweater. Keiichi give her the ring. And all of us didn't buy gifts for the others.

And Keiichi say:

You are right. So we have to leave that for later.

And Belldandy say:

But then why have fife boxes under the tree?

And Benji say:

I didn't place any boxes in there when I decorated the tree.

And Skuld move to it and say:

Hey is for all of us. Have one for Urd, one for onee-chan, one for Keiichi, one for Benji and one for me.

And Urd say:

Who send it?

And Skuld say:

Wait have a card in here.

And she open the card and say in loud:

This is your gifts. To Urd, Belldandy and Skuld for being my beloved daughters. To Keiichi because you love Belldandy and she loves you back. And to Benji for protect and help my three daughters. And for being such good friend for Belldandy. As well the other business. Merry Christmas for all of you.

Signed: Kami-sama.

And Skuld say:

Is from father.

And Urd and Benji are blushing. And Belldandy say:

What father meant by the other business Benji?

And he say:

Forget it Bell.

And she nod. And they pick the boxes. And Skuld open hers and say:

An ice cream machine! I love it!

And Keiichi opens his and say:

A new carburetor and a turbo set for my bike! I was wishing that!

And Belldandy open hers and say:

A jewelry box! With a locket inside! This is so good! Now I can carry a picture of Keiichi with me!

And Benji swalow a lump and say:

I am not feeling comfortable with this. I am not a very good guy.

And Urd say:

I know the feeling. But is from father. He would not put anything bad in there.

And he say:

Open yours first.

And she nod and open. And she pull a very revealing red lingerie composed of panties, corset, tight high stockings, elbow high gloves, a black chocker necklace and a bra. And she say with a sexy smile:

All right! This is very nice! And is made from silk! Hey have more!

And she pull a small locket that is like Belldandy one, but Belldandy one is made of gold and the one that Urd got is made of silver. And she smile and say:

I have a good idea of what put in here. I like it.

And Belldandy say:

Now it is you Benji. Come I am curious of see what have inside.

And he carefully unwrap the package and open the box. And he pull a left hand gauntlet just like his. It have few holes that seen to fit something. And he put on the porch and pull an armlet made of metal. He put it near of the gauntlet and pull a gun belt with a handgun. And he pick a small cube from it and Benji say:

I understood the weapons and the armor. But why the cube?

And Skuld say:

I can't believe on this!!

And Benji say:

What?

And she say:

This is a storage cube! You have full access to a sealed dimension inside the cube for store things. They are very and I mean very rare!

And Benji say:

Really? But then why he would give one to me?

And Belldandy say:

Maybe you got on father good side with your actions.

And Urd say:

Well you only have to think of getting in the cube and you will enter on it. They normally have huge storage ability. And they just vanish when you don't need it. Of course they come back when you want to get in to pick something. And they are indestructible.

And Benji say:

Wow. It sure seems too much.

And Keiichi say:

So can you show us how it works?

And Benji say:

I don't have an idea of how it works.

And Urd say picking up the things that he place on the porch:

Just focus in take us all in the box.

And he nod and focus. And then they are in a large room. And Benji say seeing the blue and red striped walls:

Wow. That was weird.

And Urd say:

Well this is inside the box.

And a female voice say:

And let me do the explanations about it to my new master.

And they turn to face the voice and they see an orb of metal blue light floating on the air. Is not bigger than a tennis ball. And then it pops and form a girl that have long spiked metal blue hair and wears a T shirt and jeans pants. And she is not bigger than a Barbie doll. And Benji say picking her on the air:

A flying talking doll?

And she say:

Let me go! And don't squeeze me so tight! I am a fairy!

And Urd say:

Is better let her go. With not much strength you can crush her easily.

And Benji open his hands and the fairy is again hovering on the air. And Keiichi say:

Se have no wings.

And she say:

Of course not. Is not all the fairies that have wings. But most of us fly. Even with out wings.

And Skuld say:

And who are you?

And she say:

That is right. I am Susume. A lightning fairy. I was chosen to him because he is also aligned with lightning.

And Urd say:

I only have seen him using ice.

And Susume say:

He use fire, lightning and ice. But the first two only in battle.

And Belldandy say:

How nice you got the familiar very fast Benji.

And Susume say:

We are on the main room. Here you can store information, books, computers and large objects. Please follow me to the weapons room.

And she fly to one side and they follow. And in another room that looks just like the other but it have many weapons racks she say:

This is the weapons room. You can leave any weapon in here. On this way have the armors room.

And they move and in another room that one with armors racks and clothe hangers she say:

This is for armors and clothes. In the next one we have the items room. There you can store anything like medicines and food.

And they move to another one that have many shelves and tables. And they move to another one and they are in the main room. And Benji say:

Wait. We only walked to the left so how we end in here?

And Susume say:

It is magic. And up there have a door to each room. Are three in the total. All the rooms have it. Is to reach the others quickly.

And Benji say:

So how we get out?

And Susume say:

Is only focus in take us out.

And he do and they are all on the shrine again. And even Susume. And she say:

Ah! The air here feels so good after stay on that box for so long!

And Belldandy say:

How long you got in there?

And Susume say:

The time of the travel here. You know sometimes the travel can last long and the time in the two worlds have not even passed.

And the goddess nod. And the party goes on.

On the heaven in a large room with many trees and waterfalls a man with a long beard and black hair wearing robes is standing on the middle of it. And a female voice filled with malice and sexiness say:

Hi there. You called me?

And He say to a woman with long black hair with blood red mark on her face wearing tight leather clothes with many silk parts that flow on her moves:

Yes I called you Caliko. I wanted to you see something.

And she say:

This is rare. I don't walk on this room since you chosen me to be the leader of the "evil" ones.

And he say:

You know that it is needed to have the balance. The good need of the evil and the opposite is true.

And she say:

To light must have darkness. I remember. I still remember of your speech when you told me and the most rebel's ones to become demons. No yami-no-kamis and yami-no-megamis. Is not that I regret it but sometimes I miss this place. As well the firsts.

And he say:

You also have a place that looks like this one. But the reason that I called you here was not to discuss this.

And she say:

You are right. So why you called the queen of the dark gods?

And he say:

Sister. In here we are alone and no one can listen us. You can drop that act.

And she say:

Force of the habit brother. Now why you called me? You was the one who said that we should act like we are not allies on this.

And he say:

I know. The reason that I asked to you come here is this.

And then a image appear on the room. Is a holographic image of Benji fighting against the demons. And he say:

I found the thing that we need for the Ragnarok.

And then image change to a full body image of Benji on his normal clothes.

End of the chapter seven:

Benji walk in the stage and say:

Have been a while since I made a ending credits. I want to thank to anyone who is reading this story. Here ends the part one of it. From now on is a original story.

And he make a pause and say:

The events of this part are based on the OVA and on the manga. I just placed different points of view and dialogs. As well situations. I also placed more scenes on the OVA original ones. From now on is full original story. Few characters from series might appear.

And he make a pause and say:

Susume the fairy and Caliko the queen of the dark gods are my own original characters as well Benji and Kourou.

And he stop again and say:

Explanations. Ragnarok is the apocalypse of the Nordic mythology. It means decline of the gods. I will not explain too much or I might end telling too much of the story. The agreement of god and Caliko can be explained like this. You need to have a villain to have a hero. What would be of for example the Castlevania games with out the villain of Dracula. The Belmont's would be a simple noble family. Not the most famous family of vampire hunters. On the world. Dracula is the bad guy. Any Belmont is a good guy. They face each other and we have a good game. It is needed two opposite sides to make the excitement on a story. Or like is on the story to have balance. It will always have light and darkness. Good and evil. Hero and villains.

And he stop and say:

As for the agreement it would be too lame if god ordered a less powerful god or goddess to be the enemy. The agreement is to always keep the balance.

And he stop and say:

Thank your for reading. And please review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.


	8. A new beginning

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama! /Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter eight: A new beginning.

And is a new day on the Morisato house. Belldandy wake up early and move to the kitchen. She smile seeing the slight mess left by the Christmas party. She enter on the kitchen and after wash the rice and put it to cook she move to the living room and begun to clean it. She is humming a music and she think:

I am so happy. Now I can stay with Keiichi forever. I am so happy.

And she gather empty sake bottles and ice cream cups and put on a large plastic bag. And after a while the living room is shining with the cleanness. She walk back in the kitchen and continue to prepare the breakfast. Meanwhile on Benji house on the shrine. Susume is on a doll house sleeping on a bed. The house is on a empty room. On Benji room there is darkness. In the floor can be seem scattered here and there piece of clothes. And a red provocative underwear tossed aside. Near of a corner there is a futon. Benji and Urd are sleeping together under a thick blanket. On her sleep Urd let out a faint moan and snuggle closer to Benji. Who in turn hold her tighter. And in a room in Keiichi house Skuld is out of cold with many empty cups of ice cream around her. She is covered with a blanket and she say on her sleep:

Ice cream...I want....more....

And lick her lips and turn to a side. On his room Keiichi is sleeping heavily under a blanket. Later Benji wake and kindly remove himself from Urd embrace. After dress up a loose pants and a loose t-shirt he walk to the bathroom. After take care of his morning needs he walk to Keiichi house. He follow the scent of food and say walking in the kitchen:

Hi Bell. By the scent you woke early today.

And he yawn. And she say:

Not so early. And good morning.

And he say:

Good morning. You are not even feeling a head ache or something? We drinked a lot last night that only to celebrate that you have not to leave.

And Belldandy say:

I feel just fine.

And he say:

You are stronger than you look Bell.

And he pick a bottle of water on the fridge and drink it. And Belldandy say:

Benji can I ask you a favor?

And he say:

Sure.

And she say:

Is that I have to go some buy few things. And Keiichi is sleeping. So can you take me to the supermarket?

And he say:

Okay. Now?

And she say:

Yes. The rice is ready. And I have finished the side dishes. So we can go now.

And he say:

Okay. I will change to my normal outfit. I meet you on the front in ten minutes. Pick Keiichi bike keys and leave a note.

And she nod and he walk away. Later on the way to the market Belldandy say:

Thank you for taking me there.

And he say:

No problem. I was needing the air. So what you want to buy?

And she say:

I need to buy fish, vegetables and few more things. Last night party took lots of things from the fridge. I need to refill it.

And he say:

Okay.

A couple of hours later Benji and Belldandy arrive on the shrine and Benji is loaded with bags. And he say:

This is your notion of few things Bell? You almost bought all the market.

And she say:

Is that the prices was so good that I needed to buy before it was over.

And he say:

We have space to all this on the fridge? Have food here to feed an army.

And she say:

Well I will make a feast on the New Year eve. So I also bought food for it.

And he say:

Well you sure did.

And they put the goods on the right places in the kitchen. And after a quick check Benji say:

Everyone is still out of cold.

And Belldandy say:

I see. Is normal over sleep after a party like this?

And Benji say:

Well considering that we all drunk like fishes and the party went until late is normal.

And they sit on the living to have breakfast. And after it they are having a cup of tea. And Belldandy say:

So you and Urd are now dating?

And Benji blush a bit and say:

You noticed?

And she say:

Well she is my sister. She is not the only one who is curious about the sister relationship.

And Benji say:

Well is that one thing leaded to the other. And we end like that.

And Belldandy say:

It is good. Urd never was a person who dated a man for long time. To be honest I don't even think that she have dated someone that she loved. She only have some affairs on her lifetime.

And Benji say:

What?

And Belldandy say:

I am telling you this because I noticed how Urd was acting last night. Affectionate to you, submissive to you. Is the first time that I have seem her acting like that. I can tell that what she feel for you is more than only lust.

And Benji say:

You are worried about her?

And Belldandy say:

About you two. You have lost a loved person have only seven months. And Urd have never loved someone. I know you well enough to say that you would not do it unless you also felt it for her. I am worried is that you two end hurting the other.

And Benji say:

I see. But Bell what I feel for her is complicated. It begun like you have seem a troubled friendship. Than companionship. Before I noticed I was caring about her no longer as a friend. I love her. Is different from what I felt for Kourou. I can't explain it.

And Belldandy say:

You don't have to.

And he say:

We love each other. Our time together was not long but is something that we feel for sure.

And Belldandy say:

You don't have to explain to me. I only wanted to be sure. I wish you as much happiness that you can have. And if you want to share it with Urd is all right. She also have the right of be happy.

And they stay quiet for a while. And the days pass and the New Year eve come and pass. And the time flow on the normal course. Is March 16th the shrine is on a crazy run. Skuld is running around the house searching for earring wearing a night dress in a red color. Belldandy is on her room dressing up a light blue night dress. And Urd is on her room dressing up a tight, figure hugging and sexy black night dress. Benji is on his room putting on a social shirt and vest. His pants are not the normal dark blue jeans. But dark blue pants from a suit. His hair show some wetness and he close up the last button of the shirt and grab a dark blue blazer and run out of the room putting it on. On the entry he put on a pair of social shoes and run to the Morisato house. And In the he say:

Guys we have only a half hour! We have to rush!

And Keiichi who is wearing a black suit with a black tie come in the entry and he say:

I am ready. The girls are finishing it. But we can't go in bikes.

And Benji say:

No prob. I bought a car today with a cash that I had stored. So there is no problem.

And Skuld walk in and put on a high heel shoes and she say:

Only you two?

And Benji say:

Yeah brat.

And she punch him lightly on the arm. And then Belldandy and Urd walk to then. And Benji and Keiichi take time staring at the girls. Each to the respective goddess. And Benji say:

Urd you are stunning.

And she walk to him and say:

Thanks darling you are looking good too.

And she give him a kiss.

And Keiichi say shyly:

You are amazing Belldandy.

And she blush and say:

Thank you Keiichi.

And Skuld say:

Hey can we go?!

And Benji and Urd broke the kiss. And Benji say:

Okay let's go. Susume is on the box. I locked my place. So are everyone ready?

And they nod and they walk away. And they move to a black car and Urd say:

That is nice. Is yours?

And Benji say:

Yep.

And he open the front door to her and she sit. Keiichi open the door to Belldandy and Skuld enter by her own. After Keiichi enter Benji enter and say while starting the car:

Okay here we go.

And they nod and he drive away. And Belldandy say:

I can't believe on this Keiichi you reserved a dinner for all of us in a expensive restaurant only to celebrate our anniversary.

And Keiichi hold her hand and say:

Is for you Belldandy. I want to make this a day that you will not forget.

And she smile blushing slightly. And Skuld pouts looking at the distance. And Urd say:

You know Benji I think that you should dress like that more. You are so handsome.

And Benji say:

You are stunning. Well anything look good in you.

And she smile at the compliment and she say:

Thanks.

And she lean to Benji as much her seat belt permit and place her head on his shoulder. Later they are in the restaurant. And they are eating and chatting happily. And while they wait for the desert Urd say:

This place is great. The food is not as good as Belldandy food. But is good. I liked of the atmosphere.

And Belldandy say:

This place is very romantic.

And Keiichi say:

You deserve to take a break sometimes.

And Belldandy smile. And the dessert arrive. And Keiichi drop his form and kneel to get it. Benji have a hint of a smile and Keiichi put the fork on the table and Belldandy say:

Keiichi why you are still kneeled?

And he pull a small velvet covered box from his pocket and he open it and say:

Belldandy you want to marry me?

And the goddesses are in shock. And Belldandy is blushing and with a faint hint of tears on her eyes. And she begun to cry and say:

Yes I want it Keiichi!

And she hug him. And Urd turn to Benji and say:

You knew it?

And he say:

I helped to plan the night. It would be better those two alone. But Keiichi knew that Skuld would not leave then alone. So we planed a dinner for all of us.

And she say:

That is why we are in a table far from the others away from the other people sight. So Keiichi could propose her.

And he nod and say:

Yes.

And Keiichi put a ring on Belldandy finger and she do the same with him. And Urd say:

Skuld tilted.

And Benji nod and move her and see that she fainted. Benji say in a whisper to Urd:

Hold here a bit. I will set the bill of us and Skuld. Then we leave those two alone.

And Urd nod. Benji get up and walk away. Few minutes later he is back and he pick Skuld up. And Benji say:

You two enjoy the evening. And Keiichi take this. You might need it.

And he give him a small key from an hotel and he walk away with Urd and Skuld. And Belldandy is blushing. And Keiichi ask the bill and the waiter say:

Oh he didn't told you? He paid all the bills. He only asked to leave you two alone.

And Keiichi and Belldandy walk away in silence. And Keiichi say:

Belldandy want to go to a movie?

And she nod and they walk away. And on the car Benji put Skuld on the back seat and lay her there softly. And he close the door carefully. And Urd say:

So what else you two planed to the night?

And Benji say:

Well I rented a hotel room for those two stay this night. Even that they don't do anything they will share a bed. I told to Keiichi that a movie or a amusement park would be a good place to go.

And Urd say:

It is. And about us?

And he say:

Well we can drive back on the shrine. Drop Skuld on her bed and enjoy the night. I know a good place to see the stars. I have some wine on the trunk.

And she say:

Sound good.

And they enter in the car. And Benji drive carefully and Urd say:

Skuld got really surprised. Well me too. I would not guess that he would propose her.

And Benji say:

I got a bit surprised myself. But I helped him. Those two will not do anything until wed. I can tell you that.

And Urd nod. She release her belt and move closer of Benji and say:

You planned to stay alone with me?

And he say:

Yes. Otherwise why I would have a bottle of wine on the trunk?

And she say:

I know.

And they arrive in the shrine and Benji carry Skuld to her room and lay her on the bed and cover her. He move back to the car and he drive way with Urd. And he drive to a mountain pass that is not well lithe and there is great view of the city night lights and the stars. And Urd say seeing it:

It is so beautiful.

And Benji stop the car and say:

Not as much as you.

And she smile and say:

You don't need to flatter me.

And he say:

Is not flattery. Only the truth.

And she smile and move to him and kiss him. He respond to the kiss and after sometime he broke the kiss and pick the bottle of wine and two glasses. She hold the glasses and he open the gloves compartment he pick a bonbon box and Urd say:

You didn't told me about then.

And he say:

I wanted to surprise you.

And she say:

I like it.

And he open the bottle and serve the wine to both of then. And they hold each one a glass and she say:

This is very romantic. How you thought of it?

And Benji say:

I date a goddess. I have to be creative.

And she smile to him. They make a toast and drink. And Benji open the bonbon box and pick one and move near of her mouth and she say:

You want to get me fat?

And he say:

No. First we haven't eated the desert. Second I plan to make you burn this in a very pleasant way.

And she say:

Well if is like that.

And she open her mouth and pick the bonbon. She kindly suck his fingers and move her head back, he release the bonbon and he say:

It is too soon to taste me.

And she smile and chew the bonbon. After swalow she say:

It is very good.

And he say:

I knew that you would like it.

And she pick one and do the same. He repeat her actions. But he don't chew the bonbon. Instead he hold the back of her head and kiss her deeply. He force the bonbon on her mouth, she accept it as well his tongue and do the same. The bonbon melts and they swalow. And he broke the kiss and Urd say:

This was great. Now is my turn.

And she pick a bonbon and put on her own mouth and she do the same. And after few bonbons they stop and drink some wine and Urd say:

I like this. You are looking good. The awesome view, the sweet wine, the delicious bonbons and the long passionate kiss with taste of wine and chocolate with cherry. We could do this more often.

And he softly caress her cheek and say:

If we do this much often it will lose the magic. But we can do this again.

And she smile and him and moaned lightly because of the caress. Now they are on the back seat very close of the other. And Urd say:

You are right. You are acting more like a love cupid than me.

And Benji say:

That only because I want impress the woman that I love.

And she blush and say:

And who is she?

And Benji say:

I don't know if you know her. She have tanned skin, long white hair, three blue marks on her beautiful face, a body that could drive any man crazy, a beautiful voice, a smile that take my breath away and a stunning beautiful pair of green eyes.

And she say:

She sounds familiar. Is she a good kisser?

And he say:

Yes.

And she say:

Well I still can't remember of her........

And Benji kiss her cutting her sentence. He kiss her deeply and Urd respond. She smile inwardly and pas her arms around his neck. And after a long kiss he break the kiss and she say in a faint voice:

You could let me finish my sentence.

And he say:

Why? You know very well that I love you.

And she smile and close her eyes as tasting his words. And she say still with a faint voice:

Say it again.

And he move his head near of her ear and with his lips very near of her ear he say in a whisper blowing some air on her ear in a very sexy tone:

I love you Urd.

And she shiver and say:

I love you too Benji.

And she open her eyes and move to face him and look deeply on his brown eyes and she say:

I never have loved anyone like this before. I don't know how but you stole my heart.

And he say looking at her eyes:

Then you should have me arrested to steal something that precious.

And she say:

No. Because you would be away from me. I know that you are guarding my heart with love and care.

And he nod and kiss her on the forehead gently over her megami mark. She smile as he move lower kissing her eyes and the tip of her nose. He kiss her cheek and she say:

Stop kissing me like this. If you kiss me kiss my lips.

And he say:

I know. But I want to pay respect to you beautiful face. And your lips are my next target.

And he lightly lick her cheek in a cat like manner. Urd shiver and he kiss her ear lobe. She hug him tighter and he lick her chin. And he move to her lips and lick then gently. She open her mouth to allow his entry and he insert his tongue on her mouth and he touch her lips with his. He caress her mouth and tongue with his tongue and she do the same. He keep the kiss for while and he broke it. And she let out a content sigh of pleasure. And he caress her leg with his right hand sliding his hand on the dress opening on the leg area. He feel the smoothness of her skin thru the thin fabric of the stockings. And she let out a tiny moan of delight. And he only caress her thighs not moving up. She move her body sexily at the stimulation. And she say she have a faint hint of tears on her eyes:

Benji stop teasing me. You are mean.

And he kiss her eyes again and lick her tears. And he say:

Why I am mean? Only because I am pleasuring you?

And she say:

Because you are avoiding the places that feel the best. You are mean. They are waiting for your touch with eager.

And he kiss her lips lightly and he say:

Well they will have to wait. I plan to tease you for while Urd. A very long while.

And her eyes plead with pleasure and eager and she say:

How long?

And he say:

About when you get really, really aroused.

And she say:

I am aroused. Very aroused.

And he say on her ear:

Not enough.

And he lick her ear lobe and she shiver hugging him tighter. He smile and hold her closer and he whisper on her ear:

I love you.

And she smile and say:

I love you too.

End of the chapter eight.


	9. Events

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is a new fanfic.

And he pick a piece of paper from his vest pocket and say reading it:

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy found the shrine and the priest give it to then. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I add something from the movie.

And he put the piece of paper on his pocket and say:

Well that is all the warnings. Please enjoy the story and review.

And he bow to the audience and walk away.

Chapter nine: Events.

On the next day Benji and Urd are on his room and Urd wake unusually early. She move to leave the bed and he say:

Where you are going?

And she say:

Well I was going to take a bath. I am all stick because of the wine that you poured in me. Even that feel great you licking and drinking it from me.

And he say:

Well maybe I do that again in another time.

And she smile and say:

So want to take a bath together?

And he nod and they get up and move away. In the tub they stay in the warm water only facing the other. And Urd say:

Benji why you don't let me wash your back?

And he say:

Well if I let you do it we will probably ending doing again.

And she smile sexily and say:

And what is wrong with that?

And she move closer of him sitting beside him on his left. She hug him and he say:

There is nothing wrong. But I am still a bit tired from last night. And I don't think that I have enough for you now. So calm down.

And he hug her by the waist and she say:

I know that I worn you out last night…

She make a pause looking thoughtful and say:

Okay I will calm. You deserve a break. After all you was great last night and did me very well. I guess that I can pass a day with out anything.

And he say:

Hey is not anything. We still can kiss and hug each other. Is only don't go any further.

And she nod and they kiss. One hour later Keiichi and Belldandy are in a taxi going to the shrine. They arrive and they enter in the house. They move to they own rooms and enter in there. And Benji and Urd have seen it and Urd say to him:

So it don't seen that they have done it.

And Benji say:

Well I guess that they only slept together. Maybe a few kisses too. But knowing those two is only that.

And Urd nod agreeing. And more days pass peacefully. Is a hot spring day the sun is high on the sky and there is a pleasant breeze blowing. On the shrine the three goddesses are doing they usual routines. Belldandy is knitting, Skuld is on the computer playing an on-line game. And Urd to total surprise is trying to knit with Belldandy. Each goddess is knitting a different piece. Belldandy is knitting a sweater and Urd is trying to knit a scarf. And Urd say with a hint of anger on her voice:

How you can do this so fast and so easily!

And Belldandy say:

Is not hard when you are used to it. You are not doing badly.

And Urd scarf is totally bad knitted and is a mess. And Urd sigh and say:

You don't have to try lie to me about this Bell. I sucks with this.

And Belldandy say:

Is not so hard Urd. Just calm down and try again. Is only do what I teached you. That is the simplest knitting knot. Is not so hard. You only need to train. After all you want to give it to Benji. Imagine the look on his face when you give him a hand made scarf that you knitted for him with all your love for him in every knot.

And Urd think a bit and say:

He will be very happy. He is a kind of old fashioned about this kind of thing.

And Belldandy nod and say:

See. And since you never did anything like this before it will be a surprise for him.

And Urd nod. And Belldandy put her knitting needles and the half ready sweater on the table and say to Urd:

Let me give you a hand.

And she sit beside Urd and hold her hands, left over the left and right over the right and she begun to move her hands moving Urd hands. And Belldandy say:

Follow my moves. Try to learn it.

And Urd nod.

In the heaven God is on the large room waiting for someone. From behind few trees Caliko show. And he say:

So finished checking out his data?

And she say:

Yes. But is incomplete. I want few more information.

And he say:

More combat information?

And she say:

No. Personal information. What he like, what he do on the free time, why he fight, for what reason he fight and the most important what would make him fight so desperately to not even care for his own life.

And he say:

I see. But why you would want information like that? Normally on the combat information would be enough.

And she say:

You was right about he fight like a demon. Because he do. He fight dirty, desperately and with savagery. But he also don't give up even if he is trapped. That is a human quality. Never give up. Fight for something else that matter more than his life. He also have the human fierceness. But he must have a thing that would make him fight. And that same thing would make him stop fighting. I have an idea of what. But I want to test that.

And he say:

And what would be that thing?

And she say:

You know as well as me. Our daughter.

And an image of Urd knitting appear. And he say:

I know. But what you have planned?

And she say:

I want to test the kid. Test his strength in there. So kidnap her would be a good way to make him fight using his fullest potential.

And he say:

I understand. But…

And she say:

Of course she will not be harmed. Is only imprison for a short period of time.

And he say:

But what he would face?

And she say:

Gods and goddess. If he is going to the Ragnarok he must be stronger than us. You know that.

And he nod and say:

I know that. But I don't like the idea of placing our children in danger to test him. He carry a sword that can kill us.

And she say:

I know. The rare Tengin. That is a very powerful mystical metal and infused with some many powers from some of the most ancient blacksmith demons that blade is far superior than much of our own weapons in ours armories. After all none of our weapons can destroy Yggdrasil. It was you who gave then the metal for it?

And he say:

No.

And she say:

Interesting. Neither did I. So the random gave him that. The chaos that even us can't control place on that kid hands a powerful weapon. The same chaos that lead him to the blacksmiths and gave then the knowledge to forge it. But you must understand brother that it is needed to test him we must let some of then face the danger. I am also aware of the consequences of that.

And he say:

That kid is a soul eater. You know very well that all the hunters are soul eaters. If he devour the skills of a god or goddess I don't know what might happen. The future of that kid is not traced.

And she say:

I am aware of that. But I am also aware that he hate that natural ability.

And he say:

A man blessed by the chance. Is a dangerous thing to kidnap her. We will have to talk to him and if he found about it he might not help.

And she say:

He will. You as well as me. He will. After all the Ragnarok doom all the gods. And that include her. Even if he know about the kidnap he will do it. He will be selfish and fight only for save her. And that will save us all.

And he nod and say:

Do what you think that is the best. But remember we can't be sure of anything concerning him taking out the past. His future and choices are clouded even for us.

And she nod and walk away. And he look at the image of Urd trying very hard to knit and an image of Benji in his fighting clothes appear beside hers and he say:

I might be asking to your beloved too much for him to handle. I might be sending him to the death. I am sad to see the first man that you ever loved be the one who will face this. But sadly that was your destiny. You would fall in love by the man who will fight in the Ragnarok. That was written even before your birth and from your parent's birth. A half goddess half demoness would love the one who would fight for us all. That love was doomed from the beginning. I am sorry Urd. But for all us live the man that you love must to die.

And back in the shrine Urd is still knitting and Belldandy say:

You are doing better now. You are getting used to it.

And Urd say:

This is hard. To each knot that I make right I stab my fingers at least three times.

And Belldandy say:

Well you will get better. At least you are using a dark color of thread.

And Urd nod. Later on that day Benji and Keiichi arrive. They are greeted by the respective goddess. And after a quick chat Keiichi move to his room. And Benji and Urd move to the living room. And Benji say:

What happened to your fingers?

And she say blushing:

I cutted myself trying to help Belldandy to cook.

And he pick her right hand and see that she have a cut that is bleeding on her forefinger. He put her finger on his mouth and softly lick the cut and the blood. Urd blush and stifle a small moan of pain. And he take the finger from his mouth and see that the bleeding is over and he say:

Now is better. Wait while I get you a band aid.

And she nod and he walk out of the room. Urd is blushing deeply and she think:

Why I feel so embarrassed? He didn't do anything nasty. But this make me feel so good. So special. Wanted.

And he come back and carefully put the band aid on her finger. And she say:

Thank you.

And he say:

You are welcome. But why you are blushing? You are thinking of something nasty?

And she blush more and say:

No. It just that you made me feel special and wanted. I could feel that you worry about me.

And he touch her cheek softly and he say:

You are special to me and are you wanted. And I worry about you.

And she look on his eyes and move closer to him and touch his body with her making clear by her body language and the gesture that she want to be hugged. And he hug her close to himself. And she hug him back and he say:

You are always wanted by me.

And she nod on his arms. She smile and think:

I could stay like this forever. I love this feeling. His warmth, his care, being in his arms like this make me feel so good.

And she hear to his heart beat and hug him tighter. Belldandy have entered in he room but she walk away leaving then alone. And Benji say:

Urd for more that I like this. Why you got so loving now?

And she say:

Because I love you and I missed you.

And he say:

Me too. But you usually don't act like this. You usually is more verbal when you wish something from me.

And she say:

But I am also like this. I also like to be treated like this.

And he caress the back of her head caressing her hair gently. And she say:

Just like that.

And he say:

I also like to do this.

And he pick her up and she hold on his neck and he say:

Come on let's move away so Bell can use the living room.

And she nod and lean her head on his shoulder. And Benji walk away with her. Belldandy smile and clean the living room after they leave. And a couple of days later Belldandy and Urd are on the living room and Urd raise her had made scarf and say in a proud and happy tone:

It is done!

And Belldandy clap at her sister effort and say:

Good. It wasn't so hard in the end.

And Urd look at her bandaged fingers and say:

It was hard. Very hard. At least I got better so I don't stab myself anymore.

And Belldandy say:

But it isn't too long?

And Urd deny and say:

No. It is for him. But we both can use at the same time. It is nice and romantic.

And Belldandy say:

Too bad that we are in the spring.

And Urd nod and carefully fold it and hide in her clothes. And Urd lay on the floor and her breasts bounce at the motion and Urd say:

I am so tired. Knit is more tiresome that it looks like!

And Belldandy smile and continue to knit the sweater. Urd doze off on the floor. Keiichi walk in and say:

Hi Belldandy. How was your day?

And she say:

It was good. And yours?

And he say:

Fine. You know soon it will be the school festival and the race. I was thinking of put Benji bike to race on the modified bikes race.

And Belldandy say:

But it is not working right?

And Keiichi say:

Right. I was thinking of repair it. You think if he will mind of race for us in that race?

And Belldandy say:

You can ask him before.

And Keiichi nod.

End of the chapter nine.

I want to apologize for the readers of this story for taking so long to update, Megami Nightmare is one of my first stories somewhere in the ten firsts stories that I wrote. Because of that my style and grammar is quite hard to read and crude I apologize for this. The reason that I haven't posted anything after the eighth chapter is that I placed the story on the backburner on the middle of the chapter nine, for you who are reading this story here is the half done chapter nine and I am planning to continuing this story, so anytime soon I might post a new chapter. Thank you all for your attention and for reading my story, feel free to write me a review or a private message voicing your opinion as long is civil. Once again sorry for the long delay in posting.


	10. Broken peace

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy find the shrine and the priest gave it to them. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I will add something from the movie.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter ten: Broken peace

On the next morning Keiichi moves to Benji's house. "Benji!" he called entering on the house. "Benji you are here?" Keiichi moves to the bedroom where he heard a muffled moan. "Benji I want to ask you something!" Keiichi exclaimed opening the bedroom door, Keiichi stares in shock seeing Urd lying on her back on Benji's bed with her chest and hip covered with white sheets stretching lazily with the sunlight showering her body.

Urd opens her green eyes and looks at Keiichi with a smile worth of a cat, she rolls over and lies over her stomach supporting her chin on her hands. "You should leave before you either faint or Benji returns." She says in a teasingly tone to the as red as a stop sign Keiichi. The college student does as she says and runs out of the house. Urd chuckles and rolls over again removing the sheet from her body allowing the sun to bath her dark skin, purring as a cat.

Belldandy wonders why Keiichi ran to the bathroom holding his nose running straight to the shower, curious Belldandy moves to Benji's house. "Oh my!" Belldandy exclaimed seeing Urd napping naked on Benji's bed. "Don't worry Bell he didn't saw me like this." Urd said hearing Belldandy's cry. "I was with this sheet covering my most interesting bits, I only allow Benji to see them now." She added pulling the sheet up a little before dropping it again.

"Urd you shouldn't stay like that." Belldandy said entering on the room. "I like feeling the sunlight on my skin." Urd replied. "And I am feeling so good right now that feels even better." Belldandy blushes with her sister words and sultry tone. "You should try." Urd added. "It feels great." "No thank you." Belldandy replied. "I don't feel comfortable with the idea of lying naked in Benji's bed."

Urd chuckled. "I meant in either yours or Keiichi's." she said with laughter on her voice. "Benji is mine and I won't share." Belldandy smiles with Urd's words. "Where Benji is?" she asked. "He left to work." Urd replied sitting on the bed and wrapping her nude form with the white sheet that she were using to cover herself. "Work?" Belldandy asked confused. "I thought that he didn't have a work." "I mean hunt demons, he said that felt an odd energy and went check on it." Urd explained running her fingers on her hair.

"Then why he left his sword behind?" Belldandy asked seeing the satsujin-ken on a rack over a desk. "He said that he wouldn't need it. Bell that is his most powerful weapon, I guess that he didn't wanted to vanquish a small demon with it, I guess that is similar to using a cannon to shoot a duck." Urd replied. "I guess that the term is overkill."

Belldandy can understand the reasons even thought Urd's crude explanation. "Anyway Bell what you have made for breakfast?" Urd asked to her sister. "Just the usual." Belldandy replied. "Rice, miso soup, grilled fish, Chinese cabbage and few more side dishes." "I bet that is great." Urd replied getting out of the bed and moving to the door. "Well Bell lets go." "Urd!" Belldandy called her sister. "You should put on some clothes instead of going wrapped on that sheet." "Think on this as a drafty dress, besides this sheet arranged as it is covers more of me than most of my clothes." Urd exclaimed with a smile.

Belldandy follows Urd protesting at her decision. Urd moves to her bedroom and put on some clothes, while Belldandy sets the table for the late breakfast of her sister, humming a soft tune while she work.

Way pass noon Benji arrives on the temple with his clothes torn and covered in a mixture of demons blood and his own blood, he moves straightly to his house and his bathroom, in there he strips and tosses his clothes in a corner and moves to the shower after carefully adjusting it to lukewarm so the blood won't clot while he tries to wash it away from his body and hair.

"What stench!" Skuld exclaimed on Keiichi's living room while pressing her nose. "I guess that Benji arrived and got very dirty fighting with demons." Belldandy commented. Urd smiled getting up and floating to Benji's house. Urd enters on the bathroom holding a shower pail filled with bathing goods and she exclaimed cheerfully. "Let me help you to wash your body…"

Her sentence and cheerfulness ends when Urd drops the pail with shock seeing Benji's state, Benji is currently removing a flexible metal like thorn covered beam from his right forearm, his body is covered with wounds and the blood oozing from them is being washed away by the water. Benji let the thorn covered beam fall on the shower floor. "It isn't as bad as it looks like." He says trying to calm Urd down. "BELLDANDY!" Urd shouted while flying out of the bathroom not hearing his words.

Benji almost doesn't have time to wrap a towel around his waist before Urd and Belldandy return, Belldandy is between shocked and embarrassed with his state. "Don't stare him heal him!" Urd says to her younger sister. Belldandy nods and with Urd's help she pulls him to the living room where she begins to tend his wounds. Urd is on the verge of tears looking down to Benji, that is lying on the floor while Belldandy uses a spell to remove everything that doesn't belong to his body.

After ten minutes Belldandy finishes treating Benji. He doesn't even have time to sit on the floor to thank to the goddess before Urd hugs him tightly and kisses her fiercely and passionately while crying. Belldandy blushes and leaves knowing that on that moment Benji can't thank her and Urd want privacy.

"What happened?" Keiichi asks when seeing Belldandy walking into the living room. "Benji got hurt fighting demons." She answered. "I would never think that Urd could act like that." Keiichi commented. "It was the first time that I saw Urd acting as a normal girl." Belldandy chuckles amused. "She doesn't show that side of her that often." She commented. "She usually keeps her frail girlish side hidden."

After long minutes passionately kissing Benji, Urd finally breaks the kiss. Benji gently wipe away her tears with his thumb. "Why you got hurt so badly?" Urd whispered in a soft and scared tone, resting her head on his bare chest. "You said that wasn't anything serious…" Benji softly caresses her hair. "I thought that was just a small demon, but when I got there it was a group of humans summoning demons and when I arrived they had opened a gate and a handful of demons escaped." He explained. "I managed to deal with them all but I got some wounds, nothing really serious or deep."

"They were serious!" Urd snapped looking at his face with a hint of anger shinning on her worried eyes. "You could be killed! I can't stand the idea of losing you! Your wounds were…." Benji silence Urd by kissing her, she protests and squirms on his arms but Benji keeps kissing her until she begins slowly to relax on his arms and respond to his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

Benji breaks the kiss when she is fully relaxed on his arms. "I won't allow to be separated from you." he whispers against her lips. "I won't die as long I have you waiting for me…" Urd nodded lightly. "Hai…" she whispers back to him. "I will wait for you…" Urd kissed him again as sealing their pact.

At dinner time Benji and Urd join the others on Keiichi's living room and Benji gives his thanks to Urd delayed thanks for Belldandy for once again healing him, Belldandy smiles to him. "You don't have to thank me. You are doing a very important work by vanquishing demons, the least that I can do as a goddess living on this city is offering you my spells to sooth your pain and heal your wounds." She replied in a gentle tone.

After the dinner Belldandy and Urd moves to the kitchen to wash the dishes, Benji moves to his house to rest a little before Urd returned asking for nightly actions and after most of the afternoon he was up comforting Urd he knew that he would need as much rest he could get. Keiichi turns on the TV knowing that soon Belldandy's favorite show will be aired, Skuld returned to her bedroom to build just god knows what before it explodes.

In the kitchen Belldandy is humming softly while washing the dishes, handing them to Urd so she could dry them and store them. "Bell…" Urd called her sister. "What can I do for you Urd?" Belldandy asked. "Teach me how to use healing spells." Urd answered. "Sure Urd, but it won't be easy." Belldandy said. "I don't care, I want to learn…" Urd replied, Belldandy nods smiling inwardly with Urd's words knowing her sister reasons for the request.

In heaven

God is once again on his meeting room, Caliko is there too. "I am not surprised with him dealing with those demons." She said looking at a screen. "I think that you underestimated him a bit." he commented to her. "I didn't I placed the level of challenge a bit bellow his level, that is just training." Caliko said running her fingers on her black hair. "We still have time before the Ragnarok begins; we have to increase his strength if we want to use him." "As requested I have ordered to his sword to be sealed and right now he won't be able to use it." God commented. "Good at least that will make things a bit easier for us since he won't be able to kill one of us now." Caliko replied.

April third

Once again the Nekomi Institute of Technology campus is filled with life, the Motor club is working in a storm for the incoming racing challenges; by Belldandy's request Benji had accepted Keiichi's request of racing for the Motor club in the customized races with his own bike, the result is the Motor club, Megumi and Skuld are working on a storm to repair all the damages on Benji's bike that was damaged and with parts unconnected since he borrowed some to Keiichi on the previous year dragster race.

"I can't believe on this." Chihiro exclaimed looking at the dismantled engine. "The pistons are severely cracked and the connecting rods are broken." Tamiya looks at the engine. "I think that something hitted the engine on this side too." he said seeing many dents and marks on the metal. "How the bike got this damaged?" Otaki asked. "I don't know." Keiichi answered. "Benji never said anything and Belldandy who seems to know didn't mention and I haven't asked."

"We will have to change the tires too, they are slashed." Sora said while using a wrench to remove the bolts from the tires. "I am willing to bet that even the metal frames are damaged." "I just know that if we make it work again it will work wonderfully." Megumi commented removing the fuel tank to patch a gash on it. "I think that this bike might even win the endurance race too."

"That would be good, that endurance race is quite famous and the patrons often give a prize in money to the pilot and give really good tools to the team that wins." Chihiro said. "If we win that one too our club will surpass all the others." And with those words everyone works even harder. Skuld is studying the bike's design and making calculations to make it perform even better.

Benji enters on the garage holding a large cardboard box. "Okay everyone I brought all the requested parts plus some snacks so take a little break." He says placing the heavy box over a working bench that whines with the weight. "You are for sure strong Benji-san." Chihiro commented. "I work out a lot." He replied with a smile, while flexing his right arm bulging his muscles a bit under his shirt.

"How you got that bike so damaged?" Megumi asked curious while unwrapping a rice ball. "It seems that it was hit by some thing with sharp edges." Benji's expression drops and darkens a bit. "It was something like that." Benji said moving out of the garage. "I am going out for a walk." Megumi swallows uncomfortably. "I guess that is a bad subject." She commented.

Everyone nods agreeing, Keiichi thinks a little and recalled that Benji only took the bike to the shrine days after he moved there and on the day that he moved there he had lost his lover. "I think that I might know the reason." Keiichi commented. "What is it?" Megumi asks curious. "Remember what Benji kept saying to you when you was asking him out?" Keiichi replied.

"Yes, he said that he had lost his girlfriend recently." Megumi answered. "That was before he began dating Belldandy's older sister…wait a second you mean that the reason of the bike being like that can be because he was in an accident that killed his girlfriend!"

The others gasp surprised. "Is a possibility, but I can't say that is that for sure, he never told me what happened to her and even Belldandy who knows doesn't talk about it." Keiichi said in a serious tone. "Whatever caused those damages might be related to his old girlfriend death and that is why he left like that." everyone nodded understanding. "Let's make an awesome work that he can be proud of having a bike like this in honor of that lost love!" Tamiya and Otaki exclaimed as one.

In the shrine Belldandy is looking at Urd who is trying to heal a wounded bird. "This is hard…" Urd whispered trying hard to keep her energy focused to heal the bird and not explode it. "I told you that it is hard but you are doing fine." Belldandy replied complimenting Urd. "Just a bit more and you are done." Urd nods and soon the bird are fully healed and flied away, Urd sits on the ground letting out a tired wail. "I am exhausted…"

"You did very well." Belldandy says handing to Urd a glass of iced tea. "Thank you Bell." Urd replied taking the glass from her sister. "You are going very well I think that in two more weeks training you will be able to use healing spells with the same ease that I do." Belldandy said sitting besides Urd. "I hope so Bell." Urd replied before sipping her tea. "I feel really bad for not being able to tend his wounds quickly and painlessly, my potions aren't all that good for that."

"You know that you can help him in other ways too." Belldandy tells to her sister. "You don't have just to tend his wounds." Then it hits Urd. "You are right Bell!" Urd exclaimed. "I am good with offensive spells! I can help him to fight!" "I didn't mean just like that but is a good start." Belldandy said in a gentle tone. "As soon I am done with healing spells I will tell him that he won't be hunting alone anymore" Urd exclaimed tossing her hands on the air, the result is that she tosses the tea on the air and it lands over her hair. "I guess that I need to chill a little…" Urd muttered placing the glass on the ground and wringing her clothes. "I am going to take a bath to take the sugar from my body." "Take your time." Belldandy replied picking up the glass and moving to the kitchen.

Belldandy walks out of the house. "You don't look all that well." She says seeing Benji once again dirty with blood. "I just went to a walk and in a park a bunch of demons ambushed me." Benji replied tiredly. "The Satsujin-ken is under some odd seal and I don't want to try breaking it and I can't keep using a tanto to deal with the demons and I don't feel all that comfortable with the guns that I gained."

"Well go wash yourself to I can heal you." Belldandy says to him. Benji nods and walks to his house, few minutes later Belldandy is in Benji's living room checking on him. "You got some serious hits." Belldandy said while cleaning some deep cuts on his torso. "I also have a broken blade in my chest that I couldn't remove." Benji tells to the goddess. "I am guessing that I am getting out of shape to be getting so many hits." "Maybe the enemy is getting stronger." She replied looking at the wound with the blade inside. "It is possible." Benji commented, trying not to move so Belldandy can work.

"I can't pull it out." Belldandy said while cleaning her fingers with some paper tissue. "Maybe if you use a pair of pliers it will come out." Benji commented. "But that would hurt you!" Belldandy replied. "Much less than keeping it here." Benji said. Unwilling Belldandy fetches a clean pair of pliers and sterilize it. Benji pulls a utility knife. "I will open the cut some more so you can work." He tells her, Belldandy nods nervous seeing that Benji was indeed opening the cut with the knife.

Belldandy carefully slides the pliers on his wound and takes a hold of the blade. "Try taking out when you are sure that won't slip." Benji said before biting his folded belt, Belldandy nods and does as told. Both of them groan while Belldandy pulls the blade, the pliers come out dirty with blood but blade haven't budged. Benji is taking deep breaths. "I don't understand it should have came out." The goddess said looking closer at the wound and wiping the area with clean gauze.

"I see a faint magic aura." She said while studying the blade. "But I can tell that it won't come off if I try using magic." Benji let out a sigh. "What we can do?" he asked. "Brace yourself okay?" she replied. Benji nods and takes a deep breath. "Argh! Bell what you are doing!" Benji exclaimed when feeling something soft over the wound, he looks down and sees Belldandy with her lips over the wound.

There is an aura of magic around her, Benji hisses with pain feeling the goddess trying to reach the broken blade with her mouth to pull it off with her teeth. 'I can feel it moving now…' Belldandy thinks placing her hands on Benji's sides, she holds the blade strongly and jerks her head back hard and quickly. Benji let out a scream of pain as the now jagged and spiked blade rips its way out.

Blood hits Belldandy's face and Benji falls on his back. Belldandy tries to call his name but she can't move her tongue, she presses hands on the wound that is now bleeding freely and looks at the blade that had grow spikes and sees that one had grew on her direction. 'There is poison on them.' she thinks feeling her tongue and throat numb. 'It is affecting both of us…I can't cast a spell with out speaking and now I have to focus all my power to prevent the poison from flowing on his body and trying to contain the bleeding so he won't bleed out…who could be so cruel of create a weapon that could do this…'

Belldandy can see the blood oozing thru her fingers while she makes pressure on the wound and uses her magic in an attempt to slow it down. 'Please Urd you have to come here…You can't have not heard his scream or felt that he is in pain…' Belldandy thinks knowing that Urd isn't far from them and knowing that she can't leave Benji's side or will bleed out before she can return with Urd. In Keiichi's house bathroom Urd is sleeping on the dressing room because a stereo with a CD player is playing Polka and she haven't heard anything other than the music.

In heaven

"He if can't do that in this condition he won't be able to stop the Ragnarok." Caliko commented looking at Benji and Belldandy in a screen. "A second trial while poisoned seems a bit extreme." God said looking at Caliko. "Hunters need those kind of extreme conditions to get stronger; they aren't like gods that train softly." She replied. "If comparing the training for hunters are more similar to the ones of the demons and even of your Valkyries, in the bottom line is that they need violence and harsh conditions to get stronger." Seeing that will be futile to argue God stays in silence.

In the Whirlwind

Benji's bike is mostly taken apart, but everyone is resting after dismantling and checking the internal damages. "I am impressed with that bike, I can see that it rode a lot and took lots of damages but she was always fixed." Megumi commented to Skuld. "It is a good piece of machinery that was worked with effort and care by the people who created." The goddess replied. "It is just repaying for the care and kindness." Megumi nods, she moves to get some snacks and fresh air from the outside.

Just Keiichi and Skuld stay inside. "Skuld I know that I never asked before but what do you know about hunters?" Keiichi asks to the brunette goddess. "Benji is living in the shrine for so long and he helped me a lot using his skills but I never knew exactly why he is a hunter, why he became one."

"You can't just become a demon hunter." Skuld said to Keiichi. "Hunters aren't randomly selected and trained. Hunters are breed." "Breed? You mean like race horses or anything like that?" Keiichi asked. "More or less like that." Skuld replied. "The powers just don't appear out of the blue, it is passed thru the generations of a family, the older generations teaching the new, passing the powers to their children."

"Well it makes sense but why you used the term 'breed'?" Keiichi asked. "Because it is the appropriated term for it, most of the times hunters doesn't marry for love, they marry other hunters for other hunters families in a way to forging and maintaining alliances and to transfer the powers of a lineage to another in order to a even stronger generation of hunters from that union." Skuld explained. "At least it was what I have read back in heaven; until I met Benji I thought that the hunters were extinct."

"Why you thought that?" Keiichi asked. "Because around ten years ago demons decided to kill the hunters with the help of more powerful demons, hunters were slaughtered over the entire globe, entire families wiped out of the earth because of curses, pests and murder." Skuld continued to explaining in a somber tone. "Because the hunters protected other humans from demons and humans under demonic influence they because a too big threat to be ignored, before the gods could do something to prevent the massacre it was done and all the hunters were killed."

Keiichi swallows hard. "You mean that Benji is the last of his kind?" he asked. "Not really." Skuld answered. "Benji is a human like you, but unlike you he has trained hard to develop his mystic potential and because of the breeding of the hunters he gained even more potential for that, he is human but not the same kind that you are, he is more sensitive to mystical things than a normal human." Keiichi nods understanding, yet the feeling that Benji was the last of a kind stayed in his mind.

Somewhere

Pain is all that runs thru Benji's body, more intense than all that he felt before, stronger than any that had ever felt before. All that he wants is to stop moving and find a way to stop the pain, but he can't do that, he has to keep moving feeling the pain knowing that the pain means that he is still alive and attached to the living's world and he has a very strong reason to not to die, it won't be poison or an enemy's blade that would end his life preventing him from returning to his goddess, even thought in that current moment both poison and a enemy's blade is trying to end his life.

Benji once again dodges a battle scythe strike; a Yami-no-megami is fiercely attacking him while they fight in a large empty area, it is a one side fight since Benji is unarmed and the Goddess isn't. Benji dodges crouching under the scythe when the goddess gives a large horizontal sweep; he leaps forward tackling her using the opening that he had created from her attack.

Benji grabs a tanto styled knife that is sheathed on a belt on her hip and rips the sheathed knife from the belt and draws the edge to finally sheath the blade to the hilt on the left breast of the goddess. She screams in pain with the deadly stab, but Benji isn't nowhere near done he forces the knife downwards ripping open her chest, gushing blood all over the hunter and the nearby area. Chuckling and chocking with blood the goddess tells something to Benji.

In the shrine on Benji's house living room; by the dusk

Belldandy saw Benji's body tense and reacting to something in his dreams, she sees a sheathed knife appears on his right hand and he suddenly opens his eyes. "Don't move." She mouths to him still unable to speak because of the poison, even breathing is hard. "What happened to you?" Benji asks worried. "The broken blade changed when I used my magic to pull it out of you and poisoned both of us, you on your wound being much more severe, and on me it paralyzed my tongue and vocal cords." She mouthed to him.

"Sorry Bell." Benji replied. "But I have to impose on you some more, I need to arrive in a place before the night falls." "I am unable to use spells and you are hurt." She said shaking her head denying with a worried expression on her face. "You might die." "I won't die." Benji said sitting on the dirty tatame. "But if I don't get there someone will."

Belldandy nods understanding, but unwilling decided to take him to wherever he needs to be. They move to the bathroom and travel thru the mirror after Benji told to the goddess where he needs to go, in a flash of light they are in a elevator in one of the tallest business buildings in Nekomi. Belldandy clings on Benji feeling drained after using so much of her powers. Benji holds the goddess and takes her to the fifth floor inside an empty office; he gently sits her on a chair and using the blood that is still flowing from his wound he begins to write a spell circle on the floor.

Belldandy sleepily watches him working quickly, soon he is done and he moves to take the goddess to the circle. Before he can take her on his arms Belldandy kisses his after mouthing something that Benji doesn't understand, the faintness that he was feeling because of the blood loss lessens. "That will help you." she mouthed to him. "What you did?" he asked moving her to the circle. "I gave you some of my blood." she answered. "It won't do more than prevent you from dying but it is all that I can do now." "Thank you." he said placing her on the floor. "Now rest." She nods and falls in sleep on the magic circle. Benji activates the spell creating a shield around Belldandy before leaving the office and moving to the elevator and moving to the upper floors.

Morisato house.

"We are back!" Skuld shouts while she and Keiichi enter on the house. And for the first time in a very long time they don't get a single reply. "This is really odd. Even if Benji and Urd aren't in the house Bell wouldn't leave so close of dinner time." Keiichi commented taking out his shoes. "I guess that they went buy something for the dinner." Skuld offered an explanation. "Urd most likely wanted to check things for her medicines and stalled them."

"Sounds like Urd." Keiichi replied chuckling. "I am going to take a bath." Skuld nods moving to her room. Keiichi enters on the dressing room and finds Urd sleeping on the floor with a headphone over her ears connected to the stereo. "Skuld!" Keiichi shouts calling for the young goddess. Skuld appears quickly and finds Urd on the floor, she removed the headphones and turn off the stereo, with some shaking, calling and few slaps Urd wakes.

"Urd what happened?" Keiichi asked. "I took a bath and changed when Austrian Polka began to play and I fell in sleep." Urd answered while rubbing her eyes. "Where are Belldandy and Benji?" Skuld asked, that wakes Urd immediately. "They aren't here!" Urd asks getting up quickly. "No. That is why we asked." Keiichi answered. Urd flies to Benji's house and sees the large blood stain in the living room and the spiked blade on the floor.

"What happened!" Keiichi and Skuld asked seeing the living room. "This isn't my specialty but I think that I can check the spirit imprint in the room to discover what happened." Urd said while chanting a spell.

"Please tell me that they aren't doing what I am thinking that they are doing…" Keiichi said feeling faint and sick. "I won't." Skuld answered covering her mouth. Urd is watching the entire ordeal with out wavering. "God!" Keiichi shouts seeing when Belldandy extracted the blade, he runs to the bathroom to throw up. "Why she didn't go call you?" Skuld asked after Urd dismissed the image. "Because the wound was so serious that she couldn't just leave it like that, he could have bled out if she stopped focusing in stopping the blood." Urd answered. "She was waiting for me to come to aid them…and I let both of them down…"

End of the chapter ten:

Hi there everyone this is the brand new chapter of Megami Nightmare. As some of you might have noticed the story advanced considerably in terms of the appearance of characters of Ah! Megami-sama. Considering that it passed around one year since Benji's first arrival on the shrine I tossed few more characters on the story.

From this chapter the story will focus more in how the leaders of the Hikari-no-kami and Yami-no-kami attempts of making Benji stronger to deal with the Ragnarok and many events related or not to it. I won't spill it all or you guys won't have a reason to follow the story. But I can tell that the story will incorporate many more characters of the world of Ah! Megami-sama and a handful of original ones from me as well changing some events of the manga and/or movie, and for those who like changes you guys might like the changes that will occur with certain characters during the story.

For those who don't know what is the Ragnarok is the fall of the Norse gods. Here is small explanation of the Norse legend of the Ragnarok:

The main events that signify the approach of Ragnarok:

1. The birth of three most evil and powerful creatures, the offspring of Loki and Angerboda, namely Jörmungandr, Fenrir and Hel, and the gods' action to confine them;

2. The death of Baldr and the binding of Loki;

3. Fimbulwinter; The Winter of winters, a succession of three followed winters stronger than any winters with out the succession of the other seasons between them. The Fimbulwinter would cause war, chaos and turn men after men.

There are much more information about the Ragnarok but to spare everyone of reading I just listed those three reasons and a small explanation about the Fimbulwinter. If you want to know more about the legend of the Ragnarok you can check on the wikipedia.  
Ragnarok in my story isn't the same one of the legends even thought there will be similarities since it was based on it..

Now back to the business, I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. Feel free to review don't be shy constructive critics are always welcomed and knowing that you all enjoyed the story makes me work harder so don't be shy.

A new chapter will be popping up sometime soon. I don't know how long but won't be years like the chapter nine. Once again thank you all for your attention and for reading my story; feel free to write me a review or a private message voicing your opinion as long is civil. Once again sorry for the long delay in posting.


	11. Trials of strength

Hi this is Benji Himura I am starting a new fanfic. I don't own Ah megami-sama/Oh my goddess! I also don't own the characters of that story or the plot. Taking out the changes that I will make. And some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story is based on the OVA series and on a small part of the manga. To be clear about the manga is just the part where Keiichi and Belldandy find the shrine and the priest gave it to them. All the others events are from the OVA. Maybe I will add something from the movie.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language, as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter eleven: Trials of strength

Benji leans in an elevator wall clutching his wounded side with his left hand, holding the knife that he stole from the dark goddess tightly with his right hand, the edge now soaked with blood signals that he was fighting. A chime tells to Benji that he had reached the forty fifth floor, another one on the already patterned ten floors climb that leads him to a floor filled with demons that he has to cross to reach either the service elevator or the social elevator depending of the one that he used to arrive on the current floor. It was clear that the goddess was playing with him.

Benji takes a deep breath and gets ready to face the new floor filled with whatever hellish creature that the goddess placed there. A series of eerie groans fills the floor and Benji sees that the floor is filled with what seems to be zombies. Cursing under his breath Benji charges at them breaking his way thru them with his knife, he knows that zombies aren't strong or smart but in large numbers they can be very dangerous.

……………………………………………………………...

In the shrine

Urd and Skuld are working in a way to find Benji and Belldandy, Urd is casting a locating spell while Skuld is working in a radar to track the duo. Keiichi is pacing around worried with them, once again he was feeling useless and powerless against a situation that involves magic and super natural powers. Skuld shouts in victory and runs to her sister with the radar, Keiichi gets his bike and they move to the indicated location.

……………………………………………………………………

Benji is waiting for the elevator arrives while fending off some zombies, he knows that he can't just kill them all because he isn't on his best shape and if he keeps fighting he won't be able to defeat the goddess and the benefits of Belldandy's divine blood would vanish. Just his will power combined with Belldandy's blood is keeping him conscious with the very severe blood loss, her blood is lessening the pain and removing the faintness of the blood loss, but was unable to prevent it. The elevator arrives and Benji enters on it.

After few minutes Benji finally arrives in the roof of the building. "I congratulate you for coming this far in your current situation." The Yami-no-megami says to Benji in an arrogant tone. "But you will die here by the hands of the great Safir!" she shouted charging at him with her scythe.

Benji moves to his left avoiding the strike. Holding his knife with the edge parallel to his forearm Benji packs an uppercut like attack on Safir, hitting the goddess on her left side and shoulder. She screams in pain feeling the edge sinking deep on her flesh, she leaps backwards casting a gust of wind to preventing him from following her. She is now aware that she can't underestimate Benji because he is wounded, she can tell that he knows how to pack damage in a goddess and send her back to hell.

………………………………………………………………..

Keiichi and the goddess arrive on the building. "Let's be careful I am picking some odd readings inside the building!" Skuld said to Urd and Keiichi, but Urd doesn't hear rushing to the building. Skuld sighs tiredly. "That is so like Urd." She muttered. "But she has a reason to be like that." Keiichi said running after Urd. Skuld sighs again and runs after them.

They get in an elevator, Urd noticed a rather large blood pool on the floor of the elevator, she bites her lower lip worried about Benji. The elevator stops on the fifth floor; Skuld leads them out telling them that she is getting an energy reading there. They find Belldandy inside the magic shield. Urd studies the circle and casts a spell to cancel it. "Neechan is just recovering her powers, that shield was to protect her from someone hostile." Skuld said using a scanner like machine on Belldandy.

"Benji casted the shield to protect her because he had to move and couldn't just leave her here alone." Urd said while picking a pill from her clothes pocket. "What is that?" Keiichi asked. "It is a pill that will increase a little Belldandy's energy; it is safe I use it when I need it." Urd answered, Keiichi nods and allows Urd to give the medicine to Belldandy.

After a couple of minutes Belldandy wakes and looks a bit tired. "What you are doing here?" she asks to everyone. "We came here looking for you and Benji." Urd answered while holding back her will to run out and look for Benji. "We saw a spiritual imprint of what happened this afternoon."

"Someone knocked Urd out using Austrian Polka." Skuld added. "That is why I didn't leave the bathroom." Urd added, Belldandy nods understanding and gently hugs Urd. "I understand." She said to her sister. "I knew that it had a reason for it." "Where is Benji?" Urd asks to Belldandy. "I don't know, I fell in sleep sometime after I brought him here." She answered. "You feel strong enough to move?" Urd asks. Belldandy nods confirming and standing up. "I feel strong enough to aid him." she added. Urd smiles and they move to the elevator.

…………………………………………………………….

Benji leans against a wall tightly pressing his left hand on his right side, across his chest there is a long cut from Safir's scythe. Safir is clutching her stomach where Benji scored a deep slash. Benji can feel the life oozing thru his fingers as his blood keeps flowing out of his body in a steady rate that is increasing thanks to his efforts.

Taking a deep breath Benji charges at Safir, the goddess is surprised with the sudden recovery of the hunter. Benji let out a war cry and stabs the goddess before she can raise her guard. Safir screams in pain while the knife pierced her left breast and slashes downwards.

Benji is nowhere near done and packs a strong left punch on her, Safir stumbles backwards with the impact and leaps back few meters. Benji tosses the knife at her; the knife buries itself to the hilt under the goddess throat. Benji grabs the fallen scythe and strikes her, but it never connected with the goddess disappearing in a pillar of light. A metallic sound rings on the air with the knife falling from where the goddess was standing.

Benji looks around for the reason that he was fighting, he sees Megumi tied on the building light tower. Benji sighs relieved and picks the fallen knife and moves to Megumi who is over the shed that covers the stairway to the roof. With effort Benji climbs on the structure and releases the unconscious Megumi. Urd and the others arrive and find Benji unconscious over the shed with Megumi, Urd flies to Benji and begin to heal him, forcing herself to not cry.

………………………………………………………

Much later in the Morisato house Urd is on her room still working on Benji with Belldandy's help. Keiichi is looking at Megumi content that other than a bump on the back of her head she wasn't hurt. "I have to thank him for pushing himself so hard to help you Megumi." Keiichi says to the unconscious girl in a soft tone while placing a wet washcloth on her forehead. "You should thank him too; he nearly died to rescue you."

Skuld is looking at Urd and Belldandy working. "At last…" Urd said seeing the last wound on Benji heals. "Now we have to wait him to rest because he got really tired." Belldandy said in a gentle tone. "You should rest too Urd." Urd nods absent minded before leaving the room, she returns with a shower pail and washcloth. Belldandy leaves with Skuld understanding what Urd wants to do.

With a loving care Urd wipes the blood from Benji's body with the washcloth, she can't help thinking that is the least that she can do for not being there when he needed, now she isn't longer controlling her tears, they fall freely on his now nude body as she cleans him. Urd forces herself to not break down and cry hugging until she cleans him, when done she let herself go and hugs him tightly crying and sobbing.

Urd let out a surprised whimper feeling Benji's arms holding her. "Ssshh… it is okay Urd…it is not your fault…." He whispers tiredly to her. "Benji!" she exclaims looking at him, he is with his eyes half open, clearly tired. "Don't cry…" Urd kisses Benji silencing him, her tears wetting his cheeks and hers. "You big dummy…" She whispered against his lips after breaking the kiss. "You worried me so much…" She added before kissing him again.

On the next morning with Belldandy's help Urd feeds Benji with all kinds of energy building, nutritious foods, energetic drinks and her own energy restoring pills. Benji doesn't complain knowing that the two goddess wouldn't listen to him; he just stays resting and eating as much he can since the two won't tolerate anything else. Keiichi, Skuld and Megumi are back in the Whirlwind continuing the repairs on Benji's bike.

………………………………………………………………………….

In heaven

"I told you that he would make it." Caliko says to Kami-sama. "Fine I acknowledged that on the first time that you rubbed it on my face." He replied in a mild annoyed tone. "So what is the next step?" Caliko smiles naughtily. "For the next weeks nothing and when he is with his guard down BANG we send someone else when he least expect." She answered; Kami-sama sighs. "Do whatever you think that is the best." He said. "I guess that I will send a Valkyrie there with the excuse to aid him facing whatever is behind the attacks."

"Good idea!" Caliko said with a smile. "That will make the trio think that you are concerned with the attacks and gives an excuse to send someone to spar with him with out the need of doing something evil to attract his attention." "I wasn't thinking on that." he replied with a sigh. "But whatever it works as long it works on our favor." Caliko stands up. "Well then I am going back to hell, I am sure that Hild wants to knows that her daughter is dating." She said with a smile. Once again Kami-sama sighs seeing Caliko leaving, he leaves the secure room and moves to his office, in there is presses a button. "Call the Valkyrie division." He says as soon the line connects. "I want them to contact Denkou and send her to the briefing room." "Yes sir!" a feminine voice replied.

End of the chapter eleven:


End file.
